As Time Changes: An Ahsoka Tano Story
by BooksAreEverything3
Summary: AU After she left the Order, Ahsoka Tano has been on her own and on the run. About a year after leaving, she runs into Lux Bonteri. How have they changed since their last meeting? Have they changed at all? Luxsoka in future chapters! Chapters may be short but I try to update regularly. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Wars. Also on Wattpad
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"They're asking you back," Anakin had a reassuring look on his face, Ahsoka's padawan beads in his outstretched hand. " _I'm_ asking you back."

Ahsoka felt as though the world around her was crumbling away from her, and all that remained was Anakin and herself. She stood in front of the other Jedi masters, knowing how important the decision was, to stay at the temple and become a Jedi Knight or to leave and see the path that the Force took her. Ahsoka thought about all that had happened to her, from first hearing about the bombing at the temple to being held on trial, accused of being a traitor to the Republic.

Ahsoka thought about all that she had ever known. The war. The clones. The Jedi. The Sith. The Republic. The Separatists. The Light side. The Dark side. The Force. The people she knew and had become so fiercely protective over. All of these things meant so much to her in the short time as the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.

" _Ready he is to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must."_ Ahsoka had heard Master Yoda say that to Master Obi-wan and now, she finally understood the true meaning of that

Anakin Skywalker had to let his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, go. He had to let her move on with life.

Ahsoka meet Anakin's gaze and slowly reached out her hand to his. Taking a deep breath, she closed his hand over the beads that had once marked Ahsoka as his apprentice.

"I'm sorry, Master," she said, doing her best not to break down, "but I'm not coming back."

With that, she walked out of the temple, not wanting to look back, but wanting to look forwards and onwards at the life that she could have by herself.

Without the Republic.

Without corruption.

Without the Jedi

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi y'all! This is my first ever fan fic, so please don't give up due to a short chapter or a flaw in the writing! I will try to update as soon as I can, it all depends on how I am feeling or how much studying I have to do. I don't know how long this will be for but I do know that I am trying to keep things in cannon as much as I can. Sorry if some of the characters in the later chapters seem a bit OOC. This is a fan fic. Please comment on any ideas or things that can be changed! I love feed back! I'm also posting the first chapter with the p** ** **rologue.****

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - Remembering  
_**

 _1 year after leaving the Jedi Order_

"It's a wonder that I managed to find you, Lux," Ahsoka said to him, fixing up the air vent in the shabby ship that she had been able to find on the black market before leaving Coruscant for good.

"Well, I thought that you know, after what happened at the temple, you would have been the one who wouldn't have been able to be found."

"I know you mean well, but please. Don't remind me of Order 66. Please, just don't," she paused and looked at her work. "Hand me that wrench, would you?" She was struggling to keep the filters together (let alone the whole ship) and the task was even harder due to the age of the ship. 400 credits. That was what she had to pay for the kriffing piece of junk. She had found one person who was willing to sell a ship and of course, it had been another jerk who was only profiting from the war along with everything else. Go figure. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice. _His_ voice

"Ahsoka Tano." Lux Bonteri mussed. "I am sitting in a ship with Ahsoka Tano of all people in the galaxy. How exactly did I end up here?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka said turning away from the vent, which she had fixed to the best of her abilities, "maybe it was the Force."

At this, both Lux and Ahsoka burst out laughing because they both knew it wasn't the Force which had led them to each other. In fact, the story was not that simple.

After Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order, she sought out people that she had formed alliances with during the time she had been Anakin's padawan. She kept a low profile and kept out of sight, wearing a dark traveling cloak to make herself unrecognizable.

This all backfired rather badly on her when she ran into Asajj Ventress on Dantooine.

Ventress had known exactly who she was, due to the number of encounters they had together. This resulted in a lightsaber duel and a few broken buildings, but, long story short, they made amends. Ahsoka had no one else to go to ever since turning her back on the Jedi Order back in Coruscant. They had a somewhat short (if one could call 6 months short) encounter/mutual friendship. This had led Ahsoka to wake up one day and find Ventress gone along with all of the supplies apart from the ship, her lightsabers and some credits. Asajj Ventress had also left a note plainly saying:

 _ **Ryloth, Lessu –that's where he is. See you around Tano –AV**_

How Asajj had found out, she would never know. As of that, the second half of the year had been spent trying to find out the whereabouts of Lux. Ahsoka didn't go to Ryloth immediately because she feared that it was a trap. Whilst looking for Lux, she experienced many detours, one of which led her _back_ to, not the Jedi but the clones. It had led her back to Rex. She had fought in the Siege of Mandalore against Maul until the unforgivable happened. Order 66 was carried out and all of the clones had turned against her. The aftermath had resulted in Ahsoka fleeing to Ryloth, where she had quite literally bumped into him.

The smile had faded from Ahsoka's face whilst thinking about all of this.

"Hey, who knows, it could have been the Force that led us to each other," Lux said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Wha –Oh" She trailed off, still stuck in her train of thoughts about the events of the past year. She had only arrived in Ryloth a few hours ago and was still recovering from the Siege of Mandalore.

"Ahsoka," Lux said, slowly and cautiously, "you know that you can talk to me, right? I don't know exactly what you have been through but," he stopped looking for the right words, "I'm a shoulder to lean on. If you ever need a friend. Or someone to talk to."

"I know, I know. It's –It's just *sigh*," Ahsoka tried to compose herself, looking around at the interior of the ship. Lux looked at her patiently and gestured for her to sit. She sat down next to him by the holochess table and took a few breaths.

"I'll tell you what happened, what's bothering me."

"OK then, tell me," Lux put his arm around her shoulder, a kind gesture that made her feel slightly better. Ahsoka would have found the gesture almost endearing, if not for her current swirl of emotions.

Ahsoka finally looked up at him and her voice almost inaudible.

"I'll tell you what happened to me during Order 66."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – What You Can Find**_

 _2 hours prior _

Ahsoka hoped that she could trust Ventress' information. If not, Ahsoka would hunt Ventress down and show her what the true definition of revenge meant. After traveling with Asajj for about 6 months in the Outer Rim, Ahsoka had started to understand Ventress' life more and could slightly sympathize for her.

At this point in time, what she could not fathom was the fact that Ryloth was where Lux (supposedly) was. She had fought for Ryloth against the separatists but she had never really had any intention to return

And yet here she was, back on Ryloth

Ahsoka double checked that the hood of her cloak was properly on her head and set down the streets of the dry city. It wasn't Tatooine, that's for sure, but even still she found the city awfully hot. Weaving her way through the crowds, going past the troopers and civilians alike, she stopped by a street vendor for a mailoorun. Feeling sorry for the child behind the counter, she gave them double credits and swiftly moved on before she could get any change.

Beginning to lose hope, she turned down a dark side street, wondering if she could reach out through the force and find Lux. She recalled his presence from their last meeting and tried to once again feel it. Sighing to herself, not wanting to expose herself to potential force sensitives, she closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. Almost instantaneously, she felt a pull drawing her deeper into the dark side street. She quickened her pace as the feeling became stronger, more urgent. Ahsoka knew that he was close, she just had to reach out further into the Force, just a little bit further–

"Watch it!" someone yelped. Startled, Ahsoka lost her footing and fell backwards. As though it was in slow motion, before she hit the ground, someone grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, absentmindedly brushing herself off, unaware of the fact that her hood had come off. "I wasn't looking where I…"She trailed off looking at the face of whom had helped her.

"Bonteri. Lux Bonteri. It's me, Ahsoka." She said in a hushed voice. After a second, she covered a hand over her mouth realizing her mistake. She had said her name. She could be identified. It was him. The person who she had been trying to find for so long. He was standing right before her.

"Wait… Ahsoka!?" he gaped at her in awe. She couldn't blame him. She was doing the same.

"Shush! Call me Ayla!" She said frantically. If she was found out, she would be in a lot of trouble, especially with the empire. She really didn't want that.

"Ohh… Right, Ayla!" he tried to cover up his mistake. "Where have you been, Ayla? You went off the scopes." As Lux said this, he pulled Ahsoka's hood back on her head. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"I –ahh –can we go to my ship and talk about this" she stuttered. "I don't really feel comfortable talking put here." Ahsoka held out she had towards him.

"Of course Ayla." He said, taking her hand. "Lead the way." Ahsoka was _sure_ that she was blushing. Gripping Lux's hand, she started to make her way back to the ship.

* * *

Once inside, Ahsoka took off her cloak as there was no need for it anymore. She sat down in the tiny living space that she had. He sat down next to her.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit," Ahsoka stated not daring to believe her eyes. Lux was staring at her unblinkingly

Finally he spoke, but it wasn't the words that she had been expecting, "you –you –you're dead!" Lux shook his head and placed it in his hands.

Ahsoka, wanting to get the point across, pinched him hard on the neck.

"Kriff, Ahsoka! That hurt!" Lux looked at her with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Not so dead, am I?" she said smugly.

"The Holonet," he said weakly.

"What about it?"

"Turn it on. Look at the feed's from the last half hour." Obliging, Ahsoka turned it on. What she heard shook her.

"… _And it is my deepest regrets to inform you that this tragic turn of events has left all of the selfless Jedi masters dead, including Master Mace Windu, Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Anakin Skywalker and many more."_ The figure of Chancellor Palpatine paused and shook his head in disbelief, _"I would rather not tell you this but this betrayal has also left the young Jedi dead too. They fought gallantly and shall not be forgotten, some of which include Ahsoka Tano and…"_ At this point, Lux switched off the Holonet

"See, to everyone else you are dead." Lux's voice was now a whisper. "How are you alive?"

"It's a long story Lux," Ahsoka found the truth so hard to tell. "About a year ago, I left the Jedi. I seek a different path now."

"…So you're a _Sith_?" Lux said in disgust

"Absolutely not!" Ahsoka said, horrified, standing up and switching her lightsabers on to prove that she had not made them bleed. Lux flinched slightly. "I walk on my own. I lost my faith in the Jedi when I was accused of bombing the temple. Effectively I am a Grey Jedi. I am neither Sith nor Jedi. I am the one who walks in the middle. I am the one who is on no side."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – Turn of Events **_

_Present_

" _I'll tell you what happened to me during Order 66"_

"You know what happened at the temple," Ahsoka softly said to Lux.

"Yeah," he said, slowly.

"It wasn't just at the temple. It was about everywhere. Where there were clones and Jedi, Order 66 was there too. I was on Mandalore when it happened."

She breathed and continued.

"Someone, we don't know who, but, someone betrayed all of the Jedi. Someone wants all of the Jedi dead. And that's what they got."

"I…" Lux tried to speak but his voice failed him.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand all of this, Lux," Ahsoka said without thinking. Of course, he would understand. They had both fought side-by-side. Instead of getting angry with her, Lux was surprisingly calm.

"Look, Ahsoka," Lux told her, "I know that war leaves scars, I know that first hand." He took her hands in his own. "I know I won't be able to fully understand what happened to you but I do know that I can have sympathy for you. I do understand the burden that these things bring."

Lux stopped talking and Ahsoka looked up slightly. She was grateful that he could recognize her hesitancy to speak about what had happened on Mandalore. She met his icy, pale blue eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lux radiated comfort. She didn't want him to know the full extent of it all. She summarized it in one sentence.

"The clones turned and massacred us. Don't make me say anything else." Her eyes had started to fill with unsuspecting tears. A wave of emotions that she didn't realize she had been holding back crashed over her, engulfing her in pain. She inhaled sharply, choking over her emotions, her breaths becoming erratic. Lux, seeing her pain and loss of control, pulled her into a tight embrace. When she got to this state, Ahsoka never trusted herself. She gave in to the embrace and willed herself to relax.

After a while, Lux gently and slowly pulled away, to Ahsoka's disappointment. She had always liked Lux, even though the Jedi code had warned/told them not to form attachments. She never liked to lose people in her life. She wasn't going to lose another one.

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Lux, why _exactly_ are you on Ryloth?"

"I was wondering when that question would arise." He replied with a small, sad smile on his face. "I was –you won't believe me Ahsoka, you really won't, but I was heading off to Coruscant."

"What?!" Ahsoka nearly shouted as she stood up suddenly and nearly hit her head on the low ceiling. "Are you out of your kriffing mind?" She started to pace, angrily. "You've been here for, what, 6 months?"

"What? How did–" Lux started but Ahsoka swiftly interrupted him, holding up two fingers.

"You could have gone back at any time, and you choose now?"

"Look, I didn't want to go back, not after everything that happened, but I have no choice."

"There is always a choice." Ahsoka nearly growled, "Give me one good reason to take you there, free of charge."

"You would do that?" He said, momentarily confused.

"Give me one good reason and I will" She was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. She had never been good at it but she had to try.

Lux looked around the ship, as though he were afraid of someone eavesdropping. Pulling himself together, he finally told her.

"I've found out who it is. The Sith who is behind everything."

"Lux," Ahsoka said, doing her best to not sound impatient. "I know that it is Darth Sidious is behind all of this, Ventress told me."

"Ventress! What were you doing with her?" Lux was starting to look very troubled. It was as though he was afraid of her new ways.

"Yes, but that is a story for another time." She sighed. She didn't realize how tense she had been whilst trying to find Lux. Now that she had, she felt somewhat relaxed.

"So, what are you going to do now, Ahsoka?" Lux asked her.

"Oh, I don't know I–" She broke off and tensed up.

"What's wro–" Lux never got to finish his sentence, for Ahsoka had pulled out her lightsabers and was ready to attack.

"Lux." She said, her voice deadly quiet, "Get out of sight."

"Ahsoka–" he pleaded but she cut him off.

"NOW, do as I say!" she snapped at him. Ahsoka doubted that he had ever seen this side of her since she had left the Jedi. He didn't know who was out there. She didn't want him to get caught in what was about to happen.

It was just as she had feared.

Asajj Ventress had followed her.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I'm not going to be posting as regularly due to upcoming exams. I'm really sad about that because I work on this fan fic almost everyday. I'm just telling y'all this in advance. Now... enough of my talking, time to read!**_

 _ ** _ **–**_ BooksAreEverything3**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Fight or flight?**_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jedi Tano." Ventress had an evil gleam in her eyes as she taunted Ahsoka. Lightsabers crackling with energy.

"I am no Jedi, Asajj, you know this well enough. Besides I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. Honestly, it took you long enough." both women circled each other, making no sudden movements. Inwardly, Ahsoka cursed herself. She shouldn't have become so comfortable. She shouldn't have let down her guard. Despite this, she smiled.

"Why are you smiling? You should be afraid" Ventress looked confident but Ahsoka could sense that she was worried. Asajj did a terrible job at hiding her emotions. Ahsoka tutted.

"Should I be scared? I don't think so." Ahsoka switched off her lightsabers. Asajj was no threat to her, she could see that. Asajj was here for something. This very action enraged Ventress. What happened next, could have been in slow motion. Ventress swung her lightsabers and, somehow, unexplainably, like the Force-wielders from Mortis, Ahsoka switched of Ventress' lightsabers.

"What –how –what is this?" Ventress shrieked. No doubt Ventress had never seen anything like this before. Ahsoka herself was awestruck, she looked at her hands in wonder. She had never seen anyone apart from the Mortis Force-wielders doing that.

"See," Ahsoka said, simply, "you are no threat to me and I am no threat to you."

Ventress did something that was extremely unlike herself. She sat down, not wanting to fight, her elbows on her knees, her chin resting on her hands.

"What are you doing here, Tano?"

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that Asajj," Ahsoka replied softly

"You found him?" Ventress looked up at her in glee.

"Yes"

"Good. He is the key. He has the knowledge."

"If he is so important, then why didn't you come to get him yourself?"

"Think, Tano! How would it have looked if I had kidnapped him? Better for you to befriend him and _then_ I kidnap him to get the information about Dar–" She stopped, scared to let anything slip, but the damage was already done.

"What do you need information about, Ventress?" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you don't need to know everything. All I need is Mr Bonteri. Step aside Ahsoka, don't make me kill you. I rather like you, you know?"

"No. Don't listen to her Ahsoka," a new voice came. Lux.

"Lux," Ahsoka snarled. "What are you doing?" There was no way Ahsoka would let Ventress get her way. She wouldn't allow it.

All of a sudden, green and yellow met red, currents of electricity that could so easily kill if one was not well attuned with the Force. Then again, even if one was Force-sensitive, you could still fall victim to the lethal blades.

Ventress didn't let her guard down, making it almost impossible for Ahsoka to find a vulnerable spot. Ventress almost always opted for the offensive side. For once, Ventress was playing defensive. A blaster bolt whizzed past Ahsoka's head, indicating Lux was on the move. Strike, block, dodge, and miss. The pattern kept repeating itself. They sparred for a while, Lux continuously trying to shoot Ventress without hitting Ahsoka. So immersed in offensive combat, Ahsoka didn't notice the blow that she could have blocked.

As Ventress came down hard towards Ahsoka's neck, Ahsoka blocked the blow with both lightsabers, due to the sheer force _**(Pun not intended)**_ put into the strike. Ventress took that to her advantage. With her free arm, Ventress slashed her lightsaber over Ahsoka's chest and it exploded with pain.

"Ahsoka!" Lux cried out. She didn't respond. Instead, she thrust her hand out and with all of her remaining strength, force-pushed Ventress out of the ship. Lux, wide-eyed, took his chance. He ran to the door, fired his blaster a few times for good measure, and shut it to prevent Ventress from coming back in. Dimly in the haze of pain, Ahsoka wondered if Anakin was going to come and rescue both of them.

Energy waning, Ahsoka slumped down to the floor. She could faintly hear the ship's engine and could feel it taking off. Soon enough, they were in Hyperspace. By this time, Ahsoka was lying on the ground, her cheek on the cool metal ground. She could hear someone running out of the cockpit towards her. She just about screamed in pain as they lifted her off the ground. Half delirious from the pain and exhausted by the effort it took to force-push Ventress out of the ship, she croaked out the only thing that, to her, made sense.

"Master?"

"Shh. Ahsoka, it's me. Lux," He gently stroked her monterals, in an effort to calm her down. Ahsoka grunted in pain as Lux lowered her onto one of the small bunks. She felt as though her chest was on fire.

"You're fine now." He said putting her down. "It's over, you're going to be fine." He sounded as though he was reassuring himself too.

"Lux. I–I know I'm going to–to be fine," She whispered on the edge of passing out.

"Shush. Sleep," Lux told her.

"I know I'll be fine," She said, ignoring him, "I'm with you."

Lux smiled down at Ahsoka as he gripped her hand. Ahsoka let fatigue wash over her, pulling her into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Swearing in this chapter. Hence the 'T' rating.**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Knowledge and Pain**_

* * *

" _You have done well, my apprentice," a hooded figure was talking to someone seemingly familiar. The cloaked figure was standing before the other person, a figure of power, whilst the other person was kneeling before him._

" _Thank you, master," no, it couldn't be… He would never… Not in a million years…_

" _Now rise, my young apprentice. You will go by a different name, Anakin Skywalker. From now on you shall be known as Darth Vader." Even though it was a dream, Ahsoka felt tears sliding down her face. Her master, her friend, a person who she had held so close to her heart. He had fallen to the dark side._

" _No" She screamed, knowing that it would make no difference, "Anakin, you swore you would never become one of them. You promised!"_

 _The words that she heard next, nearly broke her heart._

" _Execute Order 66," the hooded figure told Anakin, "Kill the younglings. Show them no mercy."_

" _No… No! Why?" Ahsoka had tears falling thick and fast down her face._

 _The man who she had known as Anakin Skywalker had gone._

 _Only Darth Vader remained.  
_

* * *

"Anakin! NO!" Ahsoka woke up, sweat covering her face, her chest burning in pain at the sudden effort to sit up and breath normally.

"Ahsoka?" Lux had come into the room but Ahsoka didn't even register him. She was shaking uncontrollably and there were tears cascading down her face. What she had seen was not fake. Yes, the Force could be cruel and mislead a person sometimes but, deep down, in her heart, she somehow knew that it was real. She could only assume that the cloaked figure was Sidious. The room had looked like one of those in Coruscant, but not just any place. That room had looked like one in particular that she knew quite well…

Even though Lux was beside her, she didn't entirely register him, as she tried to figure her dream/vision out.

"Are you OK Ahsoka?" His concern touched her.

"No," she said, "But I don't need sympathy right now. I need answers. What was the information you tried to tell me before Ventress came?"

He looked slightly lost for words. Reluctantly, Ahsoka told Lux what she had seen. From the figure to the startlingly familiar room and the conversation which was exchanged. The hardest thing to talk about was the knowledge about the fact that Anakin had turned.

"He killed younglings, Lux. He's not the person who we remember anymore. He's a monster." It tore Ahsoka to say these words. The man who had cared so much for her, who would drop anything and everything to find her when she was lost in battle, had _murdered_ and carried out the Order that nearly killed her. She laughed mirthlessly and sniffed at the same time.

"It's kind of ironic. After all those times he tried to save me, in the end, he almost killed me. She peered over at Lux to see how he was reacting. Lux was fuming. His hands were clenched and he was shaking his head.

Oddly enough, when he spoke his voice was even.

"After all that he did… for everyone, he turned? That son of a bitch!"

"Lux don't!" Ahsoka could understand where he was coming from but Ahsoka hadn't sunk that low.

"Ahsoka!" Lux fired back at her. She shrunk back in shock. "His actions almost got you killed! Thank the Force you left the Order when you did."

"He had a reason, he had a reason to turn. Try to find one of his flaws, Lux. Think! He gets too attached to people and he wants what's best for them."

"What? So you are saying that he left the right side for the wrong one for the people he cares about? That doesn't make sense.

"Lux, listen to me," Ahsoka whispered, "If there was any way to bring Steela back, would you use it?" Ahsoka was heading into dangerous territory.

"Yes."

"Even if it meant using the Dark side of the Force?" Ahsoka said, raising an eyebrow.

"I… Yes,"

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yes! Dammit! She was Saw's sister! He nearly went insane after she died. He blamed me for her death. He–"

"You?! Did he blame _you_? I was the one who had to live with the guilt every day! I couldn't save one person due to a fucking droid. A fucking piece of metal. A fucking machine!"

Ahsoka felt cold. She remembered how she had felt that day. _No. No._ She told herself. _You will not be subjected to the Dark side. Not like Anakin._

"I'm sorry," Lux said after a moment of silence.

"It's OK," She muttered.

There was a beeping sound, indicating that they were about to come out of Hyperspace.

Ahsoka made a move to get up but Lux shoved her back down.

"You rest. I'll go land the ship."

"Don't you dare scratch my ship! I'll kill you if you do!"

Lux laughed, as though the last conversation hadn't happened, "You should see what happened to the living space."

He walked out of the room leaving Ahsoka a muddle of emotions.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello y'all! How are you? I am so sorry that I have not been regularly updating. I have been studying for the last exams for this year, so it's been really hectic. I haven't even sat the exams yet! I have had to make time to draft some of the next chapters, but didn't get a lot done. This means that the next few uploads may be a while. Again, my apologies! Hang in there, more chapters are coming!**

– **BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 – Hello Again!**_

 _2 days later_

Two days after Ventress ambushed Ahsoka and Lux, they arrived in Tattoine. They had stopped in the Naboo system to cover their tracks and so far, it had worked.

"Here we are… Tattoine…," Lux sounded on edge. _Everyone_ sounded on edge now days.

"Master Skywalker–I mean, Anakin, he lived here, on Tattoine," Ahsoka had another vision/dream which had resulted in her, once again, waking up and screaming. It was about Anakin at a younger age, about the same as she was. Ahsoka presumed it was him as he had been called Ani and he had the same personality traits, only much more perceivable. He had freed his mother, only to have her die in his arms a short while later. She had then witnessed something she had never thought her master would have done. He massacred all of the Tusken Raiders. She had never thought that her master would ever stoop that low…

Her connection to her former master was so strong that every time she woke up, she was always cold and had a foreboding feeling. It was the sign of Sith emotions clouding her. Despite all of this, Ahsoka swore that she would call him Anakin Skywalker. Never would she call him Darth Vader. She swore it on the Force and on her life.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you want to come to this desolate planet, Ahsoka?"

"The Force called me here, Lux. I don't know why, but it did."

"I trust your judgment,"

"You do?" Ahsoka asked, surprised.

"Always," Lux stated, looking her in the eyes. Ahsoka felt her face growing warm, so she looked away and focused on them heading towards the sand planet. Though she liked Lux (a lot), she didn't want to become too close to him. It would break her, especially if something happened and went wrong, as it usually did.

When they landed, Ahsoka jumped in her seat, as though she had been electrocuted. There was a presence which she hadn't felt in a long time, a _very_ long time. She clutched the edges of her seat.

"Ahsoka?" Lux questioned her.

"Nothing…Force…Familiar…" she cast it aside. Stress usually made her feel jumpy and on edge.

"OK…So, should we start in the center of town? We're going to need more food, things for the ship, medical supplies–Ahsoka?" Lux looked at her worriedly. Ahsoka had stood up, made a move for her lightsabers and her cloak. She shook her head in disbelief.

"It has to be!" Ahsoka knew the presence and she knew that it was someone whom she had known on Coruscant. She made her way to the entrance of the ship.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka! Where are you–?" Ahsoka didn't hear what Lux had to say because she was already off the ship.

She ran along the dusty streets of the city, following the presence which she had felt in the Force. Lux was running behind her, calling her name and trying to keep up with her. They had agreed on calling each other by fake names to prevent any unwanted attention.

Ahsoka was intent on finding the person. The Force had led her to Tattoine for a reason, and this had to be the reason, wasn't it? To find this Force-sensitive person. Ahsoka turned into a side street (what was it with her trying to find people in side streets?) and slowed down. The person was here. Ahsoka knew this person, she knew him very well. But, No–it couldn't be, could it? He should have died in Order 66, he had to.

The figure who she was eyeing turned around.

Ahsoka nearly collapsed on the spot.

"M–M–Master? Master Kenobi?" She hadn't seen him in over a year but Ahsoka could have sworn that he'd aged almost five years in the short span of time.

"It's been a while, Ahsoka," Obi-wan chuckled softly, "It's been a while…"

* * *

"Ventress!?" Obi-wan exclaimed, "She hasn't exactly been the best person to be around, especially with you concerned."

"Tell me about it," Lux said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I would have died without her," Ahsoka defended Ventress (even if she _was_ a backstabbing piece of Bantha Fodder).

"Apart from the fact that she almost killed you two days ago," Lux said pointedly, quirking his eyebrows at her.

"I wasn't concentrating prop–," Ahsoka shot back in a huff only to be interrupted by him.

"And we almost forget to mention that you were hanging around with her for, ohh six months, give or take a bit?" By this stage, Lux had a mischievous grin on his face that only made Ahsoka scowl.

"Ahh…" Obi-wan said knowingly, "Ahsoka, you know that attachments are–,"

"Master" Ahsoka said wryly and annoyedly, "As you know full well I'm not a Jedi anymore. I mean, it's not like I–," she paused, knowing that her cheeks were bright red. Obi-wan rolled his eyes at her, not taking note of her reaction. Ahsoka scowled even more.

"That's not why we're here," Lux quickly filled in for her. His face was flushed pink, but he continued on, trying hard to draw the attention away from it. "Ahsoka said something about the Force drawing her towards this dust planet. Something in the Force leading her to you," The mood in the room became sombre.

After a while, Obi-wan spoke, his voice quiet and depressed.

"Then I suppose you know about Anakin," He sighed, shutting his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again! (I did not intentionally use the chapter title there).**

 **Just wanted to say that the next chapter should be out soon.**

 **Please comment on some chapter ideas.**

 **It would be nice to hear some chapter ideas that are not my own!**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **–BooksAreEverything3  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **May be a bit out of character and out of cannon.**

 **Please forgive me!**

 **-BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 – The Truth **_

No. Ahsoka would never believe it. Never.

"So, it's true?" She didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Yes, it is"

"How did this happen?" Lux's voice was tight, his hand on Ahsoka's to comfort her.

"I don't want to tell you this, but it seems as though I have no other choice." The Jedi master looked mournfully out of the window, his eyes landing on the sandy plains that was called Tattoine. He seemed to be lost in memories, ones that had wounded him. Ones that were deep, fresh and painful.

"As you know, Ahsoka, Anakin grew-up faster than any other nine year old could have," Obi-wan seemed to have snapped out of his daze, "He was the bread winner of his family and he was a slave."

"That's why he feels so strongly about them," Lux said, now understanding the truth.

"Indeed… Master Qui-Gon and I took him under our wing and took him back to Coruscant with us and then, as you yourself would know, Ahsoka, we trained him. He was determined to become as strong as he could to ensure that he would get his mother out of slavery. When he was around nineteen, he had visions about his mother dying. When he came back to Tattoine, it was too late. He vowed to never let the same fate happen to anyone else."

Obi-wan paused, allowing Lux and Ahsoka to process the information, "And, as you know, he is–was a reckless person, always risking his life for anyone. But this time, he went too far. He turned for her, Padmé, in the hopes that he could save her, but he couldn't." Obi-wan finished talking and Ahsoka filled the information away, trying to make sense of everything.

He had turned for Padmé but for what reason could–

"Love," Ahsoka whispered, the answer was so blatantly obvious, "he _was_ in love with her, wasn't he? Wait–wait, no. Were they…Were they… By Force! He broke the _whole_ code, didn't he! And he was always on _my_ case about it,"

"Am I allowed to be slightly confused at this point in time?" Lux asked, clearly not following Ahsoka's thought process. Ahsoka looked at Lux, then at Obi-wan. It was really, _really_ obvious.

' _I know what it's like, wanting to leave the Order,' Anakin had said, pain and understanding in his voice_

' _I know' she had replied._

Only now did she fully understand the love he held for Padmé.

"Anakin… Padmé… Married?" Ahsoka asked tentatively.

The master looked very hesitant, "More… Reach into the Force, Ahsoka. On this planet."

Ahsoka did as she was asked. She felt as though she were back in her lessons with Obi-wan and Anakin. In full honesty, Anakin felt near. That couldn't be right, could it?

"He's not here, is he?" Ahsoka asked tersely.

"No… His child, Luke Skywalker," he answered.

"What?!" Ahsoka and Lux cried out together.

"And there is another. Leia Organa. They've been separated for the reasons you can imagine…Wait, how did you know about this? How did you know about him turning?" He looked up.

"I had a vision," Ahsoka immediately answered, "It was horrible," She then then described everything in detail. She didn't like the way that the name 'Darth Vader' filled the room, engulfing them in pain. Ahsoka shuddered. She felt a new wound open, one that probably wouldn't close.

"I know, I saw him too." Obi-wan said dejectedly, "On Mustafar. We fought. I–I injured him, badly. And–," He spoke his last words so quietly Ahsoka couldn't hear them.

"What was that last bit?" Ahsoka's voice was scratchy due to her tears.

"He Force-choked her. Padmé." His voice was so faint she could barely hear him, "She lost the will to live after that. She's gone."

"No," Ahsoka was shocked to notice that it wasn't herself who spoke, but Lux. He had kept quiet during most of the conversation, but this obviously affected him. His mother, the late Mina Bonteri, had been a mentor and a friend of Padmé.

"And there was nothing you could do? For Padmé?" There was an edge to his tone which Ahsoka didn't like, as though something wild was about to be unleashed.

"No, nothing. I am sorry." Obi-wan said

A thought crossed Ahsoka's mind.

"Not even for Anakin?" Ahsoka timidly asked.

"Ahsoka, he is not the person who we knew him as. That person has gone, he is not coming back." Obi-wan's voice had changed, becoming hard, sharp and cold. How it sounded before blowing up entirely.

Ahsoka persisted, "But nothing? At all? I mean–,"

"Ahsoka! He has turned. There is nothing we can do about it! I would do anything for him but I cannot. He has to go down the road the Force takes him." Obi-wan inhaled, trying to compose himself. Ahsoka felt something dark in her rising. An anger she had not felt for a while.

Standing up from the table, she sighed and made her way to the entrance of the small house.

Before she exited, she called out to them, "This is why I never fully agreed with the Jedi Code, why I left. The Sith have one part of their ways right. There is always something you can do for the people that you are emotionally attached to."

* * *

Ahsoka walked across the sandy plains for a while, her anger slowly dying down. As the twin suns started to set, Ahsoka sat down, trying to enjoy the moment of serenity. She closed her eyes and mulled things over.

 _In the end,_ she thought to herself, finding a new resolve, _there really is no side. There's only yourself and your choices. And the cold harshness that the truth comes with…_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – When the Suns Rise**_

"There you are! Do you know how much effort it took Obi-wan to make me stop looking for you last night?!" Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. When she sat up, she was briefly confused by the fact that she was covered in sand. _And_ in the open planes of Tatooine. She felt kind of stupid when the fact dawned on her. _Damn it. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it._ The only thing which was odd was the fact that she didn't have any dreams…

"Damn," Ahsoka cursed, standing up and brushing herself off, "I must've fallen asleep, but that's not the problem. The problem is the sand." She winced trying, to get the sand out of her eyes. She could now sympathize for Anakin when he'd said he didn't like sand, "The stuff is everywhere!"

"What do you mean, Ahsoka?" Lux said sarcastically, "I thought we were on a mud planet."

"Oh shut up." Ahsoka turned to Lux and hugged him fiercely. He returned the gesture. She had lost so many people whom she had been close to. Master Plo Koon. Barriss Offee. Now both Padmé _and_ Anakin. Lux used to be one of the people who weren't a part of the Republic or the Jedi or wasn't from Coruscant. When they met, they had seen each other from opposing sides. They both knew the predicament the other had been in. Now they were on the same side. Whatever that side was, Ahsoka didn't know. She had changed since finding Lux. Pain fueled her. The pain made her yearn to see justice and something better for the galaxy. Ahsoka had changed before that, she had changed after she left the Order. Loss strengthened her. In her eyes, hope was the only thing that remained. Hope for freedom, justice, and the right thing no matter what it would take to get there.

"Lux," Ahsoka said, her mind racing at one hundred klicks per hour, "can you promise that you won't leave? I couldn't go on if you did. I've lost too many people."

"I couldn't leave you, Ahsoka," Lux immediately replied, "I'm not going to."

This hope, new-found strength, discovered through pain and loss, _and_ the people who she was emotionally attached to kept her going. It was like gazing upon the two suns setting on this planet that they called Tatooine. She always knew tomorrow would come. Ahsoka knew that no matter how what happened today, you would always be able to _hope_ for a better tomorrow…

* * *

"So, this is it the final goodbye," Obi-wan said to Ahsoka and Lux. They had stayed on Tatooine for three weeks, and now, it was time to go. During that time, they had a few brushes with the Tusken Raiders, had the ship fixed and Ahsoka got the proper medical attention that she needed for the lightsaber wound. She had learned to live with the wound, after all, she had been fighting in the Republic's army, but Obi-wan had given a look so frightening that Ahsoka reconsidered her options.

The best part (or the most jarring, take your pick) was meeting Luke Skywalker for the first time. Even though he was very young, Ahsoka could tell that, like his father, had a very strong connection to the Force. It also meant that, when the time came, he would be a powerful Force-user, like his father. She felt sorry that the boy's father was Anakin but she had to remind herself that, when she had known him, Anakin had been one of the most selfless people she had ever met. Hopefully Luke would become the Man Anakin had been before he had turned to the Dark side.

"Honestly, I think we'll be seeing you again," Lux shook Obi-wan's hand, "the number of problems this one gets into," he gestured towards Ahsoka, "I think we'll be seeing you more than necessary." Obi-wan laughed along with Lux. Ahsoka playfully hit Obi-wan in the shoulder and then hugged him. Shutting her eyes, she spoke,

"Thank you, Master, for everything," Tears started to leak from underneath her eyelids. It was hard to leave once and it would be hard again. Leaving someone hurt just as much as losing someone did.

"Ahsoka," Obi-wan pulled away from her and looked at her, "Anakin may have been like a brother to me, but you have always felt like a daughter to me. May the Force be with you, young one," His eyes shone with a pride which Ahsoka had never seen before.

It took all of Ahsoka's willpower to not run back to Obi-wan, as she got onto the ship. In truth, Obi-wan had felt like a father to her, one who knew that, when the time came to let her go, he would have to do it. Anakin had been like an older brother to her, stubborn, protective, not willing to let go. Lux squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring way. There was always the fear of something going wrong, that's why you had to make the most of everything. Everyday.

As they fired up the engines and began to lift, Ahsoka saw the former Jedi master waving to them. Ahsoka waved back and Obi-wan gave her a sharp nod in return.

 _Good luck._

And that's what they would need.

As they rose into the sky, Ahsoka realized that for the first time, there were no more Jedi left. None. It saddened her but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a good thing.

 _It was unbalanced,_ she thought to herself, _that's why they fell so easily. The Dark Side and the Light Side were unbalanced. Maybe the Sith rule of only two is a good thing. The Force is evenly balanced._ To her, it did make sense. That's why the Sith were so strong.

But that's why she was neither of them.

That's why she was a Grey Jedi.

"Where are we going to go now, Lux?" Ahsoka wanted his opinion. She gazed out at the black endless void of space.

"Well I was I was thinking of Felucia or Onderon or –," Ahsoka swiftly interrupted him.

"Onderon it is. I'm not setting one foot on Felucia after what happened." Never was she going to go to Felucia.

"Thought you might say that." Lux set the coordinates into the Hyper-drive. "Ready?" he looked as tense as she felt. There was no turning back now.

"Hit it," The stars became infinite streaks of light and then a tunnel of all the blue shades in the galaxy, taking them to Onderon.

Away from the planet made of sand, away from the Jedi Master in exile, and away from the only remaining part of the person who they had once called Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Onderon's forest hadn't changed one bit since the last time Ahsoka had been there. Lux thought that it would be best if they didn't go into the city. They would attract too much attention. But that was almost always inevitable. They got onto the planet's surface without any attention and parked the ship near a small lake. The part of the forest that they were in was familiar to Ahsoka.

"Just in case you're wondering, we're about three klicks from the old rebel base." Lux didn't elaborate more than necessary.

When they got out of the ship, Lux gestured for Ahoska to follow him. Ahsoka, on the other hand, had different ideas.

"Lux… I know that my ship is one of the most hideous greens in the galaxy _and_ it's basically a piece of garbage, _but_ , I'm not having someone take it." Ahsoka crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you."

"But my ship!"

"It blends in with the trees, besides, I came here with a speeder, left it here for a few hours and it was fine." He grabbed Ahsoka by the wrist and pulled her along, despite her protests. She was really protective over her ship. Lux took her through the trees, towards what looked to be a naturally carved staircase out of stone. Lux stopped and let go of Ahsoka's wrist

"After you," He stepped aside to let her though. She started to ascend down the stairs.

After what felt like hours of walking down the stairs, Ahsoka finally made it down the last few steps, Lux right behind her.

"Ready to see what I bought you here for?"

"I suppose."

They walked for a bit until–

"How did you find this place?" Ahsoka looked in wonder. The trees parted, revealing a small clearing that was hidden from prying eyes. There was a small rock face that had evidently been used as a form of sitting area. It wasn't much but it was what Ahsoka imagined peace to feel like. Tranquil.

"During the time we were rebelling against Onderon, before was asked the Jedi for help, there would be days when I couldn't think straight. I did things you're good at. I became reckless, disobeyed orders–,"

"Sounds more like Skyguy you're talking about, not me," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Yeah, well, either way, that was the kind of stuff I was doing. One day, Steela had to actually order me to go and 'scout' without any weapons. She said, _'Do me a favor, would you? Gimme your blaster and go scout. Try and take a load off, yeah?'_ What she really meant by that was, 'Lux get the hell out of here and control yourself'." Lux broke off, starting to head towards the small rock face, "In the end, I found this place. By the looks of it, someone was defiantly here before me. Here's why."

Lux bent down and placed his hand on the rock. He moved his hand to a particular part on the rock and somehow, unexplainably, he pulled out a compartment which was hidden in the rock. After removing the contents, Lux put the compartment back. It looked like it had never been there in the first place. Like it had never even existed.

He stood up and made his way back to Ahsoka. Lux gave what had been in the compartment to Ahsoka. She looked at what he'd handed to her, eyes wide in disbelief.

They were two lightsabers.

And judging by the look of the style, Sith lightsabers.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, just wanted to say that I'm going to start having regular posts again because tomorrow is the last of my exams! YAY! Hope y'all had an awesome Halloween!**

– **BooksAreEverything3**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – Voices and Visions **_

"Oh shit," Ahsoka swore. She had never wanted to acquire a Sith lightsaber, let alone two of them. They radiated pain. Through the power of the Force, she could _hear_ the screams of the victims who had fallen to the blades. The voices were filled with pure terror and the sounds reverberated in her skull. Pain. Fear. Death…

Pain. Fear. Death…

"Are you feeling–,"

"Like crap?" Ahsoka proceeded to swear in almost every language she knew. She couldn't help it. The voices of the dead echoed in her mind, producing a skull-splitting sensation. Ahsoka dropped the lightsabers and pressed the palm of her hand on her temples in an attempt to suppress the sound. It didn't.

By this time, Lux was behind Ahsoka, holding her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Something to do with the Force, isn't it? When you touched them." Lux guessed.

"Dead…Voices…" she could barely form a sentence. It had to do something with her alignment with the Force. It was as if the lightsabers had tried to reach out to her in their own twisted way.

Trying attempting to reach out to the Force, Ahsoka's knees buckled beneath her and she slumped against Lux. He lowered her to the ground and sat beside her. "Force…Saying something," she muttered, "That lightsaber… different…"

The effort of reaching out to the Force as well as trying to keep herself sane against the storm of voices in her head had finally over-powered her.

"Oh… Kriff," She muttered, everything starting to blur.

"Don't you _dare_ pass out Ahsoka, I'm warning you!" Lux told her.

"Sorry," Ahsoka said before she blacked out.

* * *

" _ **Come to us…**_ **" The voices said.**

" _ **See your true potential…**_ **" They hissed at her.**

" _ **Your destiny lies with us!**_ **" They cried out at her.**

 **Ahsoka was suspended in the air, faced by darkness.**

 **She felt weightless like she was floating in the vacuum of endless space.**

 **Voices called out to Ahsoka, telling her to join them.**

 **Telling her that it was the only way to survive.**

 **That it was the only way to save** _ **him**_ **.**

" _ **Don't do it, Snips**_ **," her master appeared before her.**

" _ **You did it! You changed!**_ **" Ahsoka looked at Anakin, shaking her head.**

" _ **Don't make the same mistakes as I did, Snips**_ **," Sorrow lined his face, "** _ **I'm sorry Ahsoka.**_ **"**

 **His head was down in shame but, when he looked back, he looked entirely different.**

 **Like a Sith.**

" _ **Sorry that I am not sorry at all**_ **," Anakin switched on his lightsaber, "** _ **Not sorry about anything**_ **."**

 **Before she had the chance to react, Anakin swung his lightsaber, cutting her down.**

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why?**_

"Ahsoka!"

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why?**_

"Ahsoka!"

* * *

"Ahsoka!" The Force vision dissolved suddenly as she was being lightly shaken awake by Lux. Ahsoka looked around in confusion as she found herself on her bunk in the ship.

 _Lux must've carried me here_ , she thought to herself.

"Finally." Lux sighed in relief, "You were out for a while."

"Here," he said, helping Ahsoka stand up. Just as she had made her way out of the room (with the aid of Lux), Ahsoka was meet by an unexpected wave of nausea. Hand over her mouth and spots obscuring her vision, she tore away from him and stumbled into the refresher. She leaned over the sink, expecting to throw up, but the feeling left as soon as it came.

"Ahsoka," she looked up at her reflection in the mirror, sensing Lux in the doorway, "He's not coming back and you _know_ it Ahsoka." She looked at herself as she said the words.

It was the only way to make herself believe the truth that she had been avoiding.

She had to stop lying to herself.

Anakin was gone.

Forever.

* * *

"What did you see?" Lux asked Ahsoka. They were sitting outside, feet in the lake, soaking up the warm afternoon sun.

"And _hear_ ," Ahsoka added, "I heard voices when I first held the sabers, there Sith, by the way. It's why I was so affected by it."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You know how a Sith usually has a red lightsaber?" Lux nodded, "Well the color is achieved via a process called bleeding. The Sith corrupt the crystal by using the Dark side of the Force to bend the crystal to their will. They usually use a crystal from a lightsaber belonging to a Jedi who had fallen at their hands." Ahsoka looked out at the water sparkling in the sun.

"Go on" Lux urged her. She looked at Lux, then back at the water.

"I think the crystal was calling out to me. Through the Force. It was like the crystal was telling me to help it get rid of the pain its owner had caused it. Does that make sense?"

Lux thought for a second, frowning in concentration, "Sure, I mean when you look at it like there's a living being in the crystal, in this case, the Force, I guess it kind of does."

Ahsoka nodded, impressed, "I didn't expect you to get that. It took me a while to understand, but Master Yoda was explaining it to me so…" she trailed off from the happy memory back into the present, "Let's just say that in the vision, voices told me to go to the Dark side, and Anakin turned up. _He_ warned me of the danger of the Dark side despite the fact that he'd gone over to the Dark side, the hypocrite, and not to make the same mistakes he did. He then pulled out his lightsaber and, well, I think you can guess the rest."

Ahsoka sighed heavily and placed her head on Lux's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"There's another thing," she said.

"What's that?"

"How come that, after I pass out, you're always there when I wake up?"

Lux laughed at her, "Ahsoka, you're always going to need someone to watch your back. Besides, if I wasn't here for you then who would be?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Reviews are welcome in my book :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **Thank you for R &R! It means a lot to me as this is my first fic. I know that this chapter is a bit short but I had fun writing it. Hope Y'all like it! :) *^_^***

 ** _ **–**_ BooksAreEverything3 (BAE3)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 – The Effects of Hot Chocolate**_

Ahsoka couldn't sleep. She was sitting at the holo-chess table in the dark, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Anakin slashing his lightsaber through her. She had tried to meditate but that had been a total failure. She had too many thoughts running through her head.

According to the internal clock on the ship, it was 3:25 am on Onderon.

 _And_ she was already on her fifth hot chocolate.

She was thinking about were to go the time to leave Onderon came and what the best thing to do would be when she heard a faint _whoosh_ of a door opening. She looked up to see Lux, who, like her, was wide awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't. You?"

"Same." Lux sat down beside her. Whenever he was around her, Ahsoka's heart would always speed up. She took another mouthful of hot chocolate.

"So Ahsoka, just how many of these have you had?" Lux enquired pointing to the drink.

"This is my fifth."

"Alright, I think that's enough for you." Lux took the mug out of her hands. He was about to place it on the table but he stopped, "You mind if I had some?" He asked sheepishly.

"Go ahead," Ahsoka smiled as Lux drained what was left of the hot chocolate. He set down the mug and guiltily grinned at her.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Hey, we all have to indulge ourselves at some point," she replied, an amused tone to her voice. Lux laughed softly.

"On a different note, why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh yeah," she touched her lekku, a habit she had started to develop when she was distracted. She had been feeling that way for a while now, "I tried to meditate, sometimes it helps me to sleep, but, as you can see, it didn't work."

"Couldn't you have, I don't know, put yourself to sleep with the Force or something?"

"Nah I wasn't bothered, besides, it only works on other people,"

"Never thought I'd hear those word coming out of your mouth." Lux mussed to himself. "You not being bothered to use the Force."

"I –Ugh, never mind." Ahsoka didn't bother continuing her thought, "How come _you_ couldn't sleep?"

"Too many thoughts on my mind. I suppose it's the same for you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could just forget things. It would be so much easier."

"I know what you mean Ahsoka," Lux shifted slightly to face her, "But, it's not just the memories about the past. It's also about the things that could happen in the future," he stopped for a second, "Remember when Dooku killed my mother? Remember how hung-up I was about having revenge?"

"Yes… You _tasered_ me. How could I forget?" she said.

"Look I'm sorry about that. Really." He looked slightly self-conscious, "If- If you weren't there with me during that time, when I was with Death Watch," he shuddered and Ahsoka put a hand on his arm. She had never seen Lux this way before. She'd always found that he tried to cover up his emotions, afraid of being read like an open book.

"When I was with Death Watch," he continued, "The thought of nothing apart from revenge kept me going. Then you came into the picture. You told me about how awful they were and I still didn't listen to you. I should have. I was the reason that people got hurt… That _you_ got hurt…" he lowered his head in shame. Ahsoka started to speak but he kept going.

"I've been so worried that another one of my mistakes could harm a person again. _That's_ why I'm worried about the future. I've always found it easier to do rational things when you're around." Lux placed his hands on her shoulders. "You've been the only person who kept me from doing idiotic things."

Ahsoka's heart was beating hard and fast. Her thoughts had started to become clouded.

What was wrong with her?

What was happening to her?

"Lux… You've had other people too. The rebels, and Padmé, and Steela, and–," Ahsoka was cut off by Lux who leaned towards Ahsoka and kissed her.

In that moment Ahsoka forgot everything.

The only thing she could wrap her mind around was the fact that Lux was kissing her and his hand had moved to her neck. It was hesitant… Gentle…

When they broke apart, Ahsoka's eyes were wide, her lips parted in shock. Even though it was short, it didn't matter.

Lux Bonteri kissed her.

She was glad that it was dark so Lux wouldn't be able to see her flaming cheeks. She looked up at Lux who had gotten up from the table.

"You should get some sleep," he told her. She nodded, unable to speak. "Night, Ahsoka."

He gave her a nervous smile as he left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ahsoka numbly got up from the table and headed towards her room. She briefly stopped in front of Lux's room and searched for his presence in the Force. It wasn't hard to find.

When Ahsoka entered her room, she flopped on her bunk. She didn't bother getting in because she was giddy with the events. Ahsoka touched her lips where the kiss still lingered. She was still in shock. The person who she'd had a crush on for a while, had kissed her.

 _Sure, we kissed before but that was just for show. We were in danger._ Ahsoka thought to herself. _This time it was real and–_

"–I may have kissed him back." She whispered to herself in the darkness, finishing the thought aloud. She let out a small sigh. _Being a teenager is hard…_

After a while, she fell asleep, happy and content.

Her mind, for once, clear of thoughts.

Except one…


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Transform and Trust**_

 **A/N:**

 **I have to apologize. I am so sorry for being really slow with this update. I have had a lot on my plate at the moment and I also was having a bit of writer's block. Again, I am sooo sorry. I know what it feels like to wait for updates that take forever. Hope y'all have enjoyed the fic so far.**

 **-BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

When she woke up, Ahsoka knew from the Force that something had changed. The events of last night came crashing down on her. It seemed surreal to her. She had been kissed and she had no clue how to react. It was laughable. _So… you've fought in battles, nearly died an amount of times only the Force knows, taken life or death situations to_ _the next level but don't know how to react after a boy kisses you?_ Ahsoka could almost hear Padmé's voice in her mind.

Thinking of Padmé was rather bittersweet.

Eventually, she decided to get up and face reality. _There's no point in trying to avoid something when you're only going to have to face it anyway, Ahsoka_ _._ She sternly told herself. It took her a while to work up the nerve to actually _get out_ of her room but, in the end, she did it.

It appeared that either Lux wasn't awake or was out of the ship. Either way, she found herself some food, made herself some caff (which she _really_ needed to cut down on) and sat down at the holo-chess table. As Ahsoka put her cup up to her lips, she realized that the (now empty) mug of hot chocolate was still sitting on the table. For some reason, the sight of it made her smile.

Ahsoka stood up, having finished eating, and the sound of the door opening made her jump. Subconsciously, she used the Force and her plate flew out of her hand and hit the wall, sending shards of porcelain everywhere

"Whoa! What was _that_ about?" Lux went ridged, surprised by the plate.

Ahsoka willed herself to speak, "I–Um… Sorry, you just startled me," She retrieved the remainders of the plate and put it in the mini trash compacter.

An awkward pause filled the air. Wanting a distraction, Ahsoka turned on the holo-net. What appeared was not what she expected nor wanted.

Both Lux and Ahsoka had different comments to make when a _very_ familiar face popped up on.

"Palpatine!?" Ahsoka gasped. He didn't look like the man Ahsoka had once known him to be. He looked like he had been burnt alive and the result had left his skin shriveled like a prune.

"Shit. We are in deep shit." Lux said at the same time.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ahsoka said, doubtful. Usually when Palpatine was involved with something it was good… Right?

"Shut up. If this is a recap of what I think it is…" Lux had gone very pale. Then it dawned on Ahsoka.

It was the Declaration of a New Order. It was when the galaxy was informed about the Republic becoming an Empire.

Because the Jedi 'betrayed' the Senate.

Ahsoka had only listened to the final part of the speech after she had escaped Mandalore. Lux obviously had heard the entire thing.

When she watched, something about the gleam in Palpatine's eyes struck Ahsoka as uncanny. Even the tone of the speech was odd. It seemed almost evil in the way he was saying it.

" _The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!"_ At this point, Lux turned the Holo-net off. He had stood up and was now facing a wall. One of his hands was curled up tightly into a fist. Ahsoka didn't like where this was heading.

"Great, just _great_! Exactly what _shouldn't_ have happened." Lux's words were clipped and his voice was starting to raise. Ahsoka stood up, sensing that he was about to snap. "There goes democracy!" He yelled in frustration and would have slammed his fist into the wall if Ahsoka hadn't used the Force to stop him.

"Kriffing hell! Ahsoka, would you _kindly_ let go of me?"

"No"

"Why not?" Lux struggled but Ahsoka didn't release him from the Force hold. She stepped in front of Lux and pointed her finger at him.

"Because I'm not having you take your emotions out on the ship, got it?" Their faces were so close together that Ahsoka couldn't help being captivated by Lux's eyes. They were mesmerizing, like staring into the depths of hyperspace.

Ahsoka realized that she had forgotten to release Lux from her Force hold, "I should probably let you go now," she said softly.

"Honestly, I don't mind," Lux's voice was just as soft as hers.

Even after Ahsoka released Lux from the Force hold, they were still frozen, staring at each other. Ahsoka couldn't take the tension anymore. She grabbed hold of Lux's collar and pulled him into a kiss. He placed his hands on her back, keeping the two of them together. The kiss was more intense than the last one. It was longer too.

When they broke apart, Ahsoka was the first to break the silence.

"Lux,' she mutters, "I–I think I'm falling for you."

"Same," Lux's face was flushed and Ahsoka guessed that hers face was too.

"Well this changes things…" She said quietly

"You're right. It does."

* * *

Ahsoka had left the ship for a while. She dangled her feet in the lake, feeling the cool water lapping against her feet. Her mind had been going at a thousand klicks an hour. Ahsoka wanted to do something that she was more familiar with. Something that was in her element.

Ahsoka had retrieved the Sith lightsabers from the place where they were hidden. Lux had put them back after she had passed out the other day. Smart boy.

They had a slight curve but it wasn't as prominent as Ventress' lightsabers. When Ahsoka held the lightsabers in her hands, she found that they fitted perfectly, if not _better_ , than the ones that she owned. She looked at them. The prospect of wielding Sith lightsabers with ease daunted her. Standing up, Ahsoka cleared her mind and took her natural stance. She exhaled, bracing herself. Ahsoka switched the lightsabers on, hearing how the _thrum_ filled the forest.

She twirled the 'sabers, trying to connect with the kyber crystal through the Force. Ahsoka went through all of the positions she knew but the 'sabers weren't cooperating with her. But that only made her more stubborn. She watched the crimson blades flying in the air. It was odd. Everything about the blades seemed right for her. The size, weight and hilt were perfect.

Only the crystal wasn't.

She turned the lightsabers off and sat back down. She laid out her yellow lightsaber and her green lightsaber and the two Sith lightsabers. Upon closer inspection she noticed that, like her own blades, one of them was a shoto blade and the other was a normal lightsaber. They were also a matching set.

Very carefully, she used the Force to dismantle the Sith lightsabers. Ahsoka meditated with the crystals but flinched because of the waves of turmoil which radiated through the Force from them.

' _Feel sorry for the crystals, you do?'_

' _Master Yoda?'_ Ahsoka would recognize that voice from anywhere.

' _Talking to you through the Force, I am. Feeling many emotions, you are? Strong, your presence is.'_ Speaking telepathically through the Force was hard enough. Speaking telepathically through the Force to _Master Yoda_ though, that was just disorientating.

' _Master–,'_

' _Talk to me, you shall not. Listen, you shall. Meditate, you must. With the crystals, you will connect.'_ Ahsoka did as instructed. The Force within herself healed the broken life of the kyber crystals.

A red glow came from the crystals and surrounded Ahsoka. She felt herself starting to levitate from the sheer concentration. She kept meditating and slowly the glow started to change from the crimson red to a blinding white.

' _Finished, you are. Done, it is.'_ Master Yoda's voice seemed quieter and further away than it did before.

"No! Don't leave, Master!" Ahsoka cried aloud.

' _Attached to young Bonteri, you are. With him, you will be. About me, you should not worry. Wise, you have become, Ahsoka.'_ Ahsoka felt the presence of Yoda slip away from her and collapsed back onto the ground.

The lightsabers were easy to put back together. Once again, she turned them on but when she did, the blades were not red.

They were white.

Tapping into the Force, once more she went over the various formations and positions. It was just like using her other lightsabers, they complied with her every move. Ahsoka practiced with them for a little while longer until she picked up a presence she should have sensed a while ago.

She turned around to see Lux leaning against a tree.

"How long have you been watching me, Lux?" Ahsoka slipped her new lightsabers into her belt.

"Long enough," he replied, smirking. Lux made his way towards her and Ahsoka sensed something mischievous in his presence.

"Got something to say for yourself? Go on, spit it out." Ahsoka knew _exactly_ what his intentions were but she would not let him get the satisfaction of outsmarting her. It was hilarious. Something so not like him but at the same time it was.

He wanted to push her into the lake.

"So how'd you do that? Turn the 'sabers white?" She could tell that he was about to push her in.

"The Force, duh."

"Someone has attitude." Lux said. He made his move to push her in but Ahsoka intercepted him, Force pushing him into the lake instead.

"And someone," she said when he resurfaced, "needs to be stealthier."

Ahsoka could have cracked her ribs laughing.

"Fuck," Lux glared at Ahsoka from the water, but there was a subtle smile lining the features of his face.

* * *

"Your hair is still wet," Ahsoka pointed out. They were back in hyperspace, now heading towards Alderaan.

"Yes, well, unlike _you_ , 'Soka, I'm human," Lux grumbled.

"And I'm glad I'm not," Ahsoka sat down next to Lux in the cock-pit. At this point in time, she didn't have the faintest idea how to act around him. Were they friends, or something more…?

Ahsoka was still new to all of this, not necessarily the emotions, but having to react when feeling them because, when she was in the Jedi Order, she was cut off from them.

Even though she didn't know where she emotionally stood with Lux, Ahsoka knew one thing for sure. She could trust him with anything.

"Lux, I don't know what our _relationship status_ is but I do know one thing," she pulled out her old lightsabers. Lux's eyes widened, "Master Skywalker told me, _Anakin_ told me that your lightsaber is your life," Ahsoka pressed her old lightsabers into Lux's hands, knowing that her decision was the right one, "I know I'd trust you with my life. I wouldn't give it a second thought."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **These last 2 chapters have been my favorite to write!**

 **R &R**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the wait. I've been having writers block a fair bit lately. I will try and upload the next few chapters as soon as I can. Uploads are also taking a while because I handwrite the chapters and then I type them out and edit them.  
**

 **BTW this chapter will be from** **Lux's POV** **. Hope y'all are enjoying the fic!**

– **BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 – Reminiscing **_

Lux was left alone with his thoughts as Ahsoka had gone to meditate. To be frank, he Lux had never really been in love. Sure, there was a time when he'd thought about Steela but, honestly, that had been a fling. Lux could see that after he had come to terms with her death.

This time it was different.

Yes, he was in love, in love with Ahsoka Tano.

Ever since the fiasco with Death Watch, he had harboured feelings for her. Maybe it was because he had kissed her but that had been out of sheer desperation to keep both of them safe.

Ahsoka was different. From the first time they had met, Lux knew that he felt something for her. Her eyes had been the first thing he remembered seeing. They were the first thing Lux saw whenever he would think about Ahsoka.

Warmth.

Dangerous.

Caring.

Infuriated.

Distraught.

Compassionate.

Loving.

Wild.

Fierce.

Protective.

Crushed.

Lux remembered that his mother always told him that the eyes were the key to looking into a person's soul. Lux thought that his mother was right.

He remembered that Ahsoka had given him the lightsabers.

 _Her_ lightsabers.

' _Anakin told me that your lightsaber is your life. I know that I would trust you with mine. I wouldn't give it a second thought.'_ If the sabers were her life then it meant that – No. It was too confusing. Sometimes it was easier to leave the Jedi/Force stuff alone than driving yourself crazy trying to figure it out.

Lux realized that he had started to fidget with the lightsabers but he stopped. He didn't want to accidentally kill himself in the process.

Lux recalled how he'd tried to push Ahsoka into the lake on Onderon.

Force… He'd been so stupid.

* * *

 **Lux watched Ahsoka from the trees. The now white blades soared through the air. Even though she was as deadly as a Sith Lord, Ahsoka wielded the lightsabers as though it were a practiced dance. The white glow emitted from the blades reflected across her face. It was beautiful in a way.**

 **How she worked with herself and the way which she harnessed the Force made a balance and a scene of serenity. Lux didn't know why he thought her actions were serine.**

 **They just were. To him, she was every bit graceful as she was frightening.**

 **Since Ahsoka left the Order, Lux thought that she was more at ease. Ahsoka was now the person who she was meant to be. Not the person who Lux had seen to be crushed under a code which restricted a person in countless ways.**

 **Ahsoka then turned off her lightsabers, most likely picking up the fact that Lux was in the vicinity.**

" **How long have you been watching me, Lux?" Suddenly he had an impulse to push Ahsoka into the lake.**

" **Long enough," He started to walk towards her.**

" **Got something to say for yourself?"** _ **Crap**_ **. She defiantly knew, "Go on, spit it out." She raised her eyebrows at him.**

" **How'd you do that? Make the sabers white?" Lux was genuinely curious.**

" **The Force. Duh."**

" **Someone has attitude." Lux took a chance and tried to push Ahsoka in.**

 **As soon as he tried, Ahsoka flicked her index and middle finger ever so subtly, using the Force to push Lux in.**

" **And someone needs to be stealthier," Ahsoka said to Lux when he came back up.**

" **Fuck," Lux said.**

 _ **Well,**_ **he thought to himself,** _ **I've learnt one thing. Never bet against a Force user. Especially if that Force user is Ahsoka Tano…**_

* * *

Lux came out of his memory and looked at the hyperdrive clock. There wasn't much time until they would get to Alderaan. Bail Organa would be there, as would his wife Breha Organa. They were still in the Senate so they could get Lux and Ahsoka up to speed with this new empire.

"Oh, Force…" The realization hit him with the force of a blaster bolt.

They had an adopted daughter.

Leia Organa.

Anakin's daughter…

 _Padmé's_ daughter…

Lux could not deny the fact that Padmé had been like a mother figure to him ever since his own mother had died. Now that Padmé was gone…

" _Lux, I know how you feel."_

"Ahsoka?" Lux stood up and turned around but found that she wasn't there, "You're doing one of those Force things aren't you?"

The door opened and she entered, "Yup. I'd been meditating but your presence was really hard to ignore. How are you holding up?" Ahsoka looked incredibly concerned.

"I'm fine,"

"Oh come off it, Lux. You can't lie to me, you should know that" She walked over to Lux and took his hands in her own, "Padmé was like a mother to me as well Lux. I never knew my birth parents. When I was assigned to Anakin as his padawan we spent a lot of time around Padmé and…" She trailed off. Lux squeezed her hand and smiled sadly at her. He didn't need to be Force-sensitive to know how Ahsoka had felt towards Padmé.

Lux leaned in towards Ahsoka. Their faces were centimeters apart when a beeping sound interrupted them.

They were about to exit hyperspace.

Ahsoka turned away from Lux and buckled up. Lux followed suit. They came out of hyperspace in one piece, and Ahsoka steered the ship towards Alderaan.

"Well, Ahsoka, we made it this far. The fun part is going to be getting onto the planet."

"You said it Lux, not me," Ahsoka said dryly as they made their descent to Alderaan.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **This chapter will be from Ahsoka's POV.**

 **I would like to give a shout out to my friend who's kindly been editing some of these chapters for me.**

 **I would also like to apologize for the wait. The next update will possibly be a while as I have had some technology issues and I will have to be transferring data from my current computer to a new one.  
**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support. It greatly appreciated.**

– **BooksAreEverything3**

 _ **WARNING: This chapter will explore some aspects relating to PTSD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 – Familiar Faces **_

Ahsoka's stomach churned. She knew that coming to Alderaan for answers was necessary but Alderaan was one of Core Worlds.

If they were found out by the Empire, they would be screwed.

There was no other way of putting it.

It was dusk by the time they had entered Alderaan's atmosphere and just as the palace of Alderaan came into view, they received a transmission.

 _Calm down Ahsoka,_ she told herself. She had done things like this before… The only difference was that the stakes were much higher.

" _Shuttle, identify yourself. This is command. Do you copy?"_

 _Let me do the talking,_ Ahsoka mouthed to Lux before answering the transmission, "Yes we copy. This is the _**Horizon**_ requesting permission to land," She thought of the name on the spot as she saw the sun setting.

" _State your purpose,_ _ **Horizon**_ ," a cold sweat started to break out on Ahsoka's forehead. The truth was that a 'dead' Ahsoka Tano and the senator Lux Bonteri wanted to see Viceroy Bail Organa. Hopefully, she could twist the truth.

"We are in desperate need of an audience with your leader, Bail Organa. We are old friends of his."

" _Sorry, we can't allow that,"_

Dammit

"Please. Are you sure you can't make _some_ exception? There's some critical information which we have found out which he _must_ know about."

Static.

Lux looked as panicked as she felt.

"Please, it's extremely important," she tried again.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, they got a response.

" _ **Horizon**_ _you are cleared for landing. An escort team will be waiting for you when you land. Leave all of your weapons on board your shuttle. Command out."_

"Oh thank the Force…" Ahsoka breathed in relief. She slumped in her seat as Lux cheered with happiness.

"You did it Ahsoka!" Lux leaned over and kissed her in the cheek.

"I guess I did," she muttered.

Then she remembered what command had said.

No weapons.

"Lux," Ahsoka's voice was filled with anxiety, "give me your weapons. That includes my lightsabers." She got out of her seat and Lux took the controls as she knelt to the floor. Ahsoka opened a hatch and unclipped her lightsabers from her belt and put them in. Lux handed Ahsoka his blaster and her other lightsabers and she put those into the hatch and closed it.

"What's all the urgency about?"

"The Empire has clearly tightened security. I came to Alderaan once and the security was never this bad. Something has changed. And Lux, if they find out I'm a Jedi, I'm dead. You could be too if they found out you were harboring a Jedi." She pulled out her old traveling cloak and grabbed one for Lux.

"Why do you have–,"

"Figured it would be better to have a spare," She cut across him, sitting back down and handing the other cloak to him.

"Should we use fake names?" Lux briefly glanced at her.

"Sure. Better to be safe than sorry."

Ahsoka stared into the distance.

 _Oh, Force,_ she thought to herself, _I really don't want to end up in prison…_

…

When they landed, Ahsoka put the hood of her cloak over her head. Lux did the same. Ahsoka and Lux exited the ship.

Only to be surrounded by storm troopers.

"No," she whispered. Order 66 came flooding back to her. The clones who she had fought beside for years tried to kill her. Ahsoka herself had fought back, possibly killing some clones in self-defense. Now they were back for her. She was going to be taken in and charged. She would be executed.

Ahsoka couldn't breathe.

Her knees buckled and would've fallen if it hadn't been for Lux.

"Ayla, it's me, Luke," Those were their fake names. Ahsoka could remember that much but it didn't matter.

"They're going to take me away," she whispered.

"They're not. I promise," Lux reassured her.

"What's the problem?" A trooper called out.

"I'm not sure. We were taken as prisoners a while ago. I don't she fully recovered," Lux looked at her, "Do you trust me?"

 _I'd trust you with my life…_

"Yes,"

"I'm going to let go of you, OK?" As Lux released Ahsoka, she grabbed his hand. She didn't want to let go.

"Are you two ready? We need to go," the troopers were starting to get restless.

"Yes," Ahsoka straightened her back, "we are."

* * *

As they walked through the winding corridors of the palace, Ahsoka never let go of Lux's hand.

Since Order 66, she had developed a fear of troopers. She didn't want to tell anyone, but, it had scarred her for life. The thought of being taken away, thrown in prison and potentially being executed terrified Ahsoka.

"Here we are," one of the troopers said as they turned into an office about the size of Ahsoka's ship, "Senator Organa, sir? These two off-worlders requested an audience with you."

The Senator turned around. Like Obi-wan, he too seemed to have aged a considerable amount since their last meeting. Shock momentarily flashed across his face but he quickly recovered, succeeding at betraying no emotions whatsoever.

"You two are dismissed," he addressed the troopers. When they had left the room, Bail sank into his chair, a hand on his head.

"You," he pointed at Ahsoka, "are meant to be dead. And you," he turned his attention to Lux, "you are, as of this point in time, registered as MIA," the Senator sighed, "You are obviously here for a reason if you somehow were able to get onto Alderaan without being detected by the Empire. What is it?"

Ahsoka started to speak but Lux cut across her.

"This will take a long time to explain. Could it wait until tomorrow? Besides, you look dead on your feet."

The Viceroy looked relived by Lux's decision, most likely because he could digest the fact that the two of them were standing in front of him.

"I'll request two guest rooms to be set up for both of you," Bail told Lux and Ahsoka, escorting them out of the office, "R2, where are you?"

A familiar blue and silver astromech rolled into view, "R2, I believe that you know these two." The droid made a series of beeps which made Ahsoka smile.

"Hey R2, I know you're angry with me… What?! R2!" Ahsoka shook her head, "I see your manners haven't improved nor has your language."

R2 bumped into her, a friendly gesture. She patted him.

How she had missed the feisty little droid…

* * *

Ahsoka was about to get into bed when the Force ghost appeared to her.

"Little 'Soka, not so little anymore are you? You've grown," she was greeted by the voice of Master Plo Koon.

"Master!" Ahsoka ran to embrace him but hesitated, remembering that he had been shot down in Order 66. She didn't like the truth. It hurt too much.

"I know, child. I didn't want to leave either. But that is not why I came."

"Why did you, Master?"

"To show you a version of the future that you and Mr Bonteri could have," the Force ghost touched Ahsoka's forehead and she saw what could be…

* * *

" **That's it!" a woman shouted to a dark haired, blue eyed man, "I'm out! I'm leaving you and the** _ **thing**_ **you call a daughter."**

 **She stuffed something into a travel case. Ahsoka noticed that there was a child shaking in the corner of the room. She had lekku and monterals like Ahsoka.**

 _ **Just**_ **like Ahsoka's…**

" **Don't do this Marissa. For–," the man was cut off by the woman named Marissa, evidently his wife, seeing as she had taken off a ring and thrown it at him.**

" **I have wasted too many years trying to raise** _ **that**_ **," She pointed at the girl in the corner.**

" **My daughter," the man said his voice starting to rise, "has a name. Her name is Ayla. She is the only part of** _ **her**_ **that I have left. Ayla's everything to me."**

" **So," Marissa said coolly, walking to the door and opening it, "You choose a dead woman and her child over me?"**

" **Yes Marissa, I do."**

" **Fine!" She stepped out and slammed the door.**

 **The sat down in a chair, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I left you. I broke my promise." A blue light appeared–No– it wasn't a blue light. It was a Force ghost.**

" **No. It was me. I was the one who left. I went back and tried to fight them. I wasn't strong enough," The Force ghost's features started to become more prominent. It was a woman, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done," She hesitated, "Can I meet her Lux?"**

 _ **Force… No…**_

" **It's about time, Ahsoka," the older version of Lux walked over to the girl in the corner and bent down, "Ayla? There's someone who I want you to meet." He took Ayla's hand in his own. She looked curious.**

" **Is it that lady, daddy?" She pointed to the Force ghost.**

" **Yes, Ayla."**

" **She looks like me.** **Wait…" She ran up to the Force ghost of Ahsoka, "Are you my Mommy? My** _ **real**_ **Mommy?" Ahsoka nodded, a smile on her face, "Why are you blue? Daddy, why is she blue?"**

 **Lux walked over to his daughter, "Your Mommy is–** _ **was**_ **called Ahsoka Tano. She was one of the good Jedi I tell you stories about," a tear slid down his face, "she died. She died trying to protect you, Ayla, to protect us."**

" **Mommy?" the girl reached out, trying to touch the Force ghost, "Why can I see you if you're dead? Aren't you gone?"**

 **Ahsoka bent down and put her hands on Ayla's shoulders, "No one's ever really gone. I'll always be with you and daddy," She looked over Ayla's head, straight at Lux, "I promise."**

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Master Plo Koon was staring at her sympathetically, his arms crossed.

"Is that what will happen? Why did you show that to me?" Ahsoka was shaking.

"There are a number of roads which you could go down. This was one of them. I cannot tell you if this is your exact future and how it could come about but I wanted to show you."

"Why did you show me _that_ future? I didn't need to see that. I didn't _want_ to see it." Ahsoka looked up at the Force ghost. She didn't want to leave Lux in that predicament. Ever.

The deceased Jedi Master sighed, "I showed that future to you because it should be known that sacrifices _will_ be made. Everyone will have their part to play, including you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please don't kill me for that...**

 **R &R**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **OK, now I know that right now (probably) the majority of you who are reading this are wanting to come at me with lightsabers, crucio curses, swords (and the list of weapons and things that can inflict pain from any fandom keeps going) because I have been out of action for so long and haven't updated. Here is my short (unacceptable) answer:**

 **Life got in the way.**

 **The reason for it being unacceptable is because I am on FREAKING SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! I have literally stuck a note up on my bedroom wall that reads:** _ **UPDATE YOUR FAN FICTION**_ **to remind myself. To try and atone for my sins (not that I'm religious or anything) I am going to be posting two chapters in (hopefully) the next 24–48 hours.**

 **Now all I have to do is run and hide from y'all because you want to kill me for not posting.**

 **But wait… you can't kill me… Why? Because y'all will never get to read what happens next in the fic if you do! *laughs evilly in the background***

 ***best impression of Hagrid* There's a storm coming. And we best be ready when she blows.**

– **BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 – There is a Light in the Dark**_

 _Zzzzttt_

"Argh! Damnit!" Ahsoka rolled over onto her side and peered down at R2-D2 who had just given her an electric shock.

"That hurt, you know." The droid made a series of beeps and turned around, impatiently, in a circle. "What do you mean I slept in for too long?" She abruptly sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table, "It's 8:30! Why didn't anyone wake me up? And don't tell me that you just did!"

Ahsoka clambered out of bed and within five minutes, she was ready and out the door. R2 led her through the winding, elaborate halls of the palace. As a Jedi, she never had the type of luxury which the people of Alderaan had. It was incredible that people could go to such lengths to make a place look so exquisite just for the sake of personal gain…

"R2-D2! What took you so long?" Ahsoka attention turned to the rather melodramatic protocol droid, C-3PO, who had just come out into the hall.

"3PO?" Ahsoka questioned. It had been a long time but Ahsoka would remember the droid from anywhere.

"Ah, you must be Miss Ahsoka! How wonderful it is to finally meet you!" Threepio exclaimed, "Senator Organa and Senator Bonteri have been waiting for you."

"Senator Bonteri, huh? I haven't heard _that_ name in a while," Lux walked out of the same doorway which C-3PO had come out of.

"Senator Bonteri, I was just about–," Threepio was cut off by Lux.

"It's Lux, 3PO. Call me Lux."

"Morning…" Ahsoka rolled her eyes, slightly amused at the two of them. She crossed her arms and smirked, "Never thought I'd see you dressed like _that_ somewhere like this." Lux's hair obviously hadn't been brushed and, like Ahsoka, was wearing the same thing as yesterday.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, we've been waiting for you. Besides, you have to try the food here."

* * *

"Wait, Lux, how _exactly_ are you MIA?" Ahsoka shovelled food into her mouth.

Lux had been telling Senator Organa about everything that had happened since Ahsoka had found Lux. Ahsoka noted that Lux hadn't spoken about what had happened between them, nor had he spoken about Ahsoka's multiple visions. She was suddenly curious about what the exact cause of Lux being MIA was since she had first heard about it yesterday.

"You're telling me that it's been about a month since you found me and I haven't told you?"

"Mm-hmm" Ahsoka said, her mouth full.

"It happened about a year ago, around the time you left the Order. I was heading to Corellia, alone, to meet up with one of the rebels who had done some digging for information. Just as I had come out of hyperspace, I found myself in a tractor beam belonging to the Separatists," Lux paused for a moment because Ahsoka had quite literally chocked on her food. Once her hacking coughs had subsided, Lux continued.

"I take it that you've had a bit of a history with them?" Lux said somewhat sarcastically to Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed, "They boarded my ship and the next thing I knew was that I was in a cell. The only thing that I found strange was that it was as though they knew exactly where I was heading."

"Do you think it was a set up? Gerrera has been proven a bit of an extremist." Bail asked.

"Saw? Absolutely not. Sure he can be difficult at times but his heart is set in the right place. He would never do something like that," Lux sounded certain. Ahsoka knew where he was coming from. Saw was defiantly reserved and a person who didn't trust easily, "But really, it wouldn't have mattered any way. For the better part of six months to a year I've been presumed dead, more accurately MIA."

"Did they get anything out of you?" Bail asked, a slight sharpness to his tone.

Lux's eyebrows furrowed downwards and a crease developed on his forehead, "They… I… Nearly but I withstood… Somehow." Ahsoka's fork clattered to her plate in realisation.

"You mean to say you were tortured?!" She cried out in shock.

"Yes Ahsoka, I was," Lux stiffened considerably.

"How did you manage to escape?" Bail had become very quiet.

"Through the vents. I know, it _does_ seem rather cliché but they had deprived me of food so much that I was able to slip out of my restraints and get through the vents unnoticed. They never seem to learn, do they? By the time they had noticed, I had already snuck into an escape pod and crash landed onto the closest planet. Ryloth. Then, I was planning on how to get to Coruscant –,"

"Oh Force…" Ahsoka stood up, interrupting Lux with the scrape of her chair, "Excuse me, I…" she turned and swiftly left the room.

* * *

Ahsoka walked down the hall, her arms wrapped around her. To learn that Lux had been tortured for about six months, as well as being able to withstand it for that period of time, shook Ahsoka to the core. She had been taken prisoner countless times but couldn't fathom being brutally interrogated for the same amount of time that Lux had been…

Ahsoka turned a corner and found herself on a balcony. She stepped out and leaned on the railing. She found that the railing was adorned with intricate designs interpreting life and love. She trailed her finger along the patterns, her mind deep in thought. Ahsoka slowed her breathing down to calm herself. Never once had she thought of why Lux had been on Ryloth for six months. She wished that things could be different. All she had ever wanted was a simple life… a peaceful one. Not a life that was tainted by war and tragedy.

She heard footsteps behind her, along with the mechanical whirr of a droid. She couldn't identify the droid (she presumed that it was R2) but she picked up Lux's presence in the Force. He came up to her and leaned on the balcony beside her.

"What are you doing here, 'Soka?"

"I could you the same."

"Well R2 and I came to check on you. That's the reason why we're out here." The two descended into silence for a while, just staring down at the view of Alderaan.

"It's funny, isn't it? Peace." Ahsoka said after a beat.

"What do you mean?"

"For all these years, that's what each side has been fighting for. _Fighting_ , Lux. It's so hypocritical of the Jedi to call themselves peacekeepers when they really aren't. All they've done is chosen a side to fight for. They haven't minimised the damage, they've just made more," Ahsoka took a breath, "We're all so young and we've had to live with this war for the majority of it. I pray that the next generation doesn't go through the shit that we've had to endure. Sorry, you shouldn't have to listen to –,"

"I like it,"

"Huh?"

"I like being able to hear you speak. You know, when I was in prison, I came so close to breaking when I was being tortured. I –,"

"How did you do it?" Ahsoka whispered, "Withstand, I mean."

"I don't know," Lux whispered back, "Every once in a while, I would hear the words _'I'm coming for you. I need to find you.'_ It sounded a hell of a lot like you Ahsoka. Anyway, I don't know if it was you or a figment of my imagination but it just gave me hope that when I was out, someone would find me," Lux stopped leaning on the railing and turned to face Ahsoka, "What I'm getting at here is that it's nice to be able to hear someone speak freely rather than being forced into saying something that they don't want to say."

When Lux broke off, Ahsoka mumbled something that she hoped that he wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked. Ahsoka felt somewhat ashamed of herself, though she didn't know why.

"You're stronger than I could ever be. You were able to not crack under their methods of interrogation and keep yourself sane, let alone escape by yourself in the process. I would've probably died in your situation. Seriously, I don't know how you managed to do it." An unsuspecting tear rolled down Ahsoka's face and she wiped it away. Lux cradled her in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you, Lux," Ahsoka breathed.

"I know, Ahsoka. I don't want to lose you either. But that's why we have to fighting, for the one's we love," Lux bent down to Ahsoka and gently kissed her. Ahsoka felt as though sparks of electricity were shooting down her spine.

A series of exasperated beeps came from R2-D2, ruining the moment of bliss, causing Ahsoka and Lux to spring apart.

"What do you mean that _'it's about time'_ , R2?" Ahsoka felt her face darken.

"And why do you say we're as bad as Anakin and Padmé?" Lux asked the droid, as equally flushed as Ahsoka.

"R2-D2 just leave them alone! They're young and in love. Let them be." The voice of Queen Breha Organa scolding the droid made Ahsoka and Lux look up. By this time, they were both blushing profusely. The Queen of Alderaan walked gracefully towards them, holding a small white bundle in her arms.

"Leia?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I cannot wait for the moment when she finds something to be happy and wake up in the morning for. Like you two, she's going to grow up in a time of darkness. I want her to find some form of light that will be with her, like how you have the other as your own light." Breha placed the sleeping Leia in Ahsoka's arms. Ahsoka looked down at the child.

 _To be born in a time like this…_ She thought.

At least Lux and herself had the chance to be bought up with some sliver of democracy. Leia would have to find her place in the galaxy during a time where one was suppressed by a harsh regime and left a plague of fear in its path.

"Hello Leia," Ahsoka whispered softly trying not to disturb the girl, "The next time we meet, you're not going to remember me. I'm Ahsoka. I knew your Mom and Dad, so did Lux. Your Mom was the strongest woman I knew. She was smart, beautiful and kind. She was like a mom to me. You're lucky to have her as your mom, even if she's not with us. Your Dad though… I could tell you thousands of stories about him. He was the best pilot and one of the best Jedi in the galaxy. To me, I'll remember him as Skyguy, the brother that I never had. I have a feeling that you're going to turn out like both of them. You also have a brother. His name is Luke Skywalker. I'm sure you'll meet him when you're older. We will meet each other again. May the Force be with you, young one." As Ahsoka gave Leia back to Breha, she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile lining the child's face.

Ahsoka rested her head against Lux's shoulder and it was only then did she fully understand what it meant to live a happy life.

It didn't matter how you chose to live your life. It's what you choose to live for which made all the difference.

If what you would choose to live for was valuable, no – _priceless_ in your eyes, then it would be a life worth living for.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **LUXSOKA!  
This is why I love writing fan fic! **

**You can do whatever you want with the story line.**

 **I think this is now turning into an AU**

 **Also: I was wondering if I should do a Harry Potter fanfic. I have read the series 8-10 times and am a Potterhead. The thing is, that I am really critical when writing fan fiction (There are some drafts of other fics that I had brewing in my mind) but more so with Harry Potter because I love the series so much!**

 **Please tell me what to do!**

 **Now I promised another chapter…**

 ***makes a mad dash to the computer and starts to furiously type up the next chapter which is in notebook***

– **BooksAreEverything3**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for being late. My dog had an operation, so I didn't have the chance to upload :(**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **1:**

 **I don't know anything about mechanics!**

 **I am very sorry to y'all who do know about mechanics, I am sorry if you are reading this and screaming at me for my insufficient knowledge. It isn't my area of expertise. I spent about an hour whilst writing the first half trying to see if my terminology and everything was correct. Feel free to correct me about anything if it is wrong (and I have a feeling that it is) in the reviews.**

 **2:**

 _words in italics)_ **= R2-D2 speaking**

 **That's everything. Happy reading!**

– **BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 – Mechanics and Mayhem**_

It was stuffy in the engine room of the _**Horizon**_. She could stand up with her montrals touching the ceiling and could easily fit another person, but the amount of heat was almost unbearable. Ahsoka had found that the motor was staring to play up, probably because something was jammed in it. If not, then it needed to be replaced as soon as possible, otherwise they could very well find themselves drifting aimlessly through space waiting for their oxygen supply to run out.

That wasn't the only problem.

The main circuit was starting to play up too. If Ahsoka didn't attend to that problem too, then their next flight could probably be short, due to an electrical fire which could lead the ship (with Lux and herself inside) to spontaneously combust.

These were just educated guesses made by Ahsoka but these were deaths that she'd rather not have.

 _The circuit or the engine? Which one should I start with?_ Ahsoka mussed to herself.

After much consideration, Ahsoka decided that the best thing to start with would be the circuit. Why she hadn't thought to check the components of the ship thoroughly before she had purchased it slightly worried her, after all, the ship had costed only 400 credits _on the black market_.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka turned off the main power supply and then carefully opened the breaker box. Even though the power was off, she hoped that she wouldn't electrocute herself because, from previous experiences, she found that it hurt. A lot.

All of those years having to help repair damaged ships and fighters (usually caused by Anakin and her own doing) paid off immensely. Upon closer inspection, Ahsoka found that the layout of the circuit breaker panel on this ship was identical to the ones found on the Jedi fighters. The other owner must have scavenged it from a fallen fighter.

She also found out that most of the wires were frayed and about to die. Ahsoka took the wire cutters and set to work. She quickly realised that she wouldn't be able to do the job on her own.

She needed the best mechanic she knew.

 _Anakin,_ she thought to herself. Then she realised that he wouldn't be able to help her again, _No one can live up to his standards. How else am I meant to find a mechanic?_ Then it hit her, like a splash of cold water, _What am I thinking? I_ do _know someone. And of course he's up to Anakin's standards, he was with Anakin almost all the time!_

Ahsoka needed R2-D2.

* * *

"What do you mean that this is my fault R2?" Ahsoka retorted as the little droid physically pushed her out of the way and made his way to the circuit breaker panel.

\ _You could have picked any ship, any one, and you choose the one which is almost beyond repair?_ / R2 beeped in an annoyed fashion to her.

"R2, I didn't really have much to choose from. I got it at the black market on Coruscant, for crying out loud! It was the best thing they had!"

\ _Hey, you can find a lot of good things in the black market over there. You just have to look properly which, obviously, you didn't._ /

"Right… Now out of these options would you choose if you had to get off a planet undetected? One: A dilapidated Jedi Fighter Jet that you can barely fit in. Two: A Y-Wing which has an unstable hyper drive. Or three: Something which appears to be a cross between a NU-Class Attack Shuttle and an Old Republic Corellian ship, with the interior resembling that of a VCX-100. Tell me, what would you choose? Amuse me."

\ _The Jedi Fighter Jet. I can always fit into those, I'm a droid._ /

"Always taking the sarcastic approach, aren't you?" Ahsoka shook her head at the droid.

\ _Well let's just say that you are lucky to be on Alderaan right now so I can fix this mess for you. You owe me._ / R2 proceeded to start the repairs on the circuit breaker panel.

She remembered something that she had forgotten to ask Bail. She decided to ask R2 instead, "What happened to C-3PO? He said to me that _'it is wonderful to finally meet you'_ when we've already met. Did he have a memory wipe?"

R2 paused for a moment and made a sound that resembled a sigh \ _Yes. That mindless philosopher can never keep quiet about anything. It was the only way we could keep the fact that Master Anakin and Mistress Padm_ _é_ _had twins secrete. He never knew when to stop talking, even if it was for his own good or for the good of another. That was the only part of him that Master Anakin never fixed. /_ Beneath R2-D2's sass, you could tell that he was somewhat sad with what had happened to C-3PO. Those two droids had a connection whether they liked it or not. They always found a way back to one another. C-3PO kept his personality but no recollection of all the years spent in the Clone Wars. It was really awful that a memory wipe was the best thing to do in order to keep Luke and Leia safe.

Ahsoka had to remind herself that these were not the old days of the past where almost everything seemed to be easy for her.

 _That was before change,_ Ahsoka told herself, _now you have to live with change today in order to get the chance to see the events of tomorrow._

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Ahsoka and R2-D2 had completely finished doing the circuit breaker panel. Well, mainly R2 had done it. Ahsoka was told to _'Watch and learn. Do something only when I tell you to. It's a wonder that you've actually been able to fly this thing for the amount of time that you have.'_

In the end, they were able to fix the circuit… Eventually…

R2 had gone back to the palace and left Ahsoka by herself, who was now working on the motor which was fairly simple. She felt uneasy, as though she was about to find something in the motor. Something bad.

Ahsoka removed the outer casing of the motor and found that, just as she has suspected, there was something jamming the shaft, not allowing it to turn properly.

It was a small, flat circular piece of metal which, judging from the very thick build-up of dust and grime, was obviously in there for a long time. As Ahsoka wiped off the accumulated dust and grime, she noticed two things that she hadn't noticed before. There were two plain letters on it: _**A.V.**_ The other thing that Ahsoka noticed was a very small faint, flashing light which had been hidden by the dirt.

"What the hell? Oh…Shit…" Everything fell into place at once. Ahsoka stood up, banging her head hard in the process. Swearing beneath her breath, she headed out of the engine room and out of the ship. She raced back inside the palace, not giving a second thought to how she might have looked after spending almost four hours inside of the engine of her ship. She could feel everyone's eyes looking at her as she ran down the halls.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

It wasn't _just_ a piece of metal that had become stuck in the motor.

It was a gift, courtesy of Ventress when she had vanished six, now seven, months ago without a trace.

It was a tracking device.

* * *

When she got to Senator Organa's main office, she skidded to a stop. She put her hand to the cramp which she had developed in her left rib, caught her breath and entered the office quietly. She entered the room to find it dark, Senator Organa and Lux at the holo-table, discussing various things about politics with an image different planets projected from the holotable.

Ahsoka smiled to herself. _Looks like he's enjoying himself,_ She thought, as she saw Lux being totally immersed in the topic at hand. From this distance, the two hadn't noticed that Ahsoka was in the room. It was fine by her. She liked to hear Lux when he was talking about something he felt strongly about. It didn't matter what he was talking about but she could drown in the sound of his voice for the whole day…

Ahsoka blinked and shook her head. As much as she could listen to the sound of Lux's voice, she had more pressing matter on hand to deal with. _Much_ more important.

She tuned into the current conversation and realised that they were now talking about…Ships? She looked back at the image that was being projected. It was a Republican ship in comparison to another one that looked almost the same. Only difference was that the second ship was designed a bit differently and it was slightly bigger. Ahsoka decided to listen to what was being said.

"…See the new models? It was based off of the Republican Cruisers and –," Senator Organa as cut off by Lux.

"Wait… Are those bigger than the ones that were used by the Republic?"

"Palpatine is the Emperor so, in his view, bigger is better. Actually, if my calculations are correct, it's about 1.39 times bigger than the Republican ships. It doesn't seem like much of a difference but it is a significant change."

Ahsoka stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the holotable, "Are those the Imperial ships?"

"Yes, also known as Star Destroyers." Lux answered, "Wait, I thought you were fixing the ship."

"Lux, it's called the _**Horizon**_ now not 'the ship', but yes, I was fixing it and discovered that we have a – slight – uhh – _problem_."

"Why do I feel like it's not going to be the last?" Lux muttered. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and growled in frustration, so much so that Lux actually took a step away from her.

"Lux when I said 'we' I didn't just mean the two of us," She looked up at Senator Organa, "This could potentially put the security of Alderaan jeopardy."

"There's a tracking device on your ship, isn't there?" Senator Organa asked warily.

"Yes, now, guess who put it there."

Lux swore and ran a hand through his bangs, "You've got to be kidding me! It's Ventress isn't it?"

"The hairless harpy strikes again," Ahsoka said, her snippy attitude weaving its way into her words. She was looking down at the floor hating what she was about to say, "I –," Before she could say anything else, Lux interrupted her, taking her expression the wrong way.

"Hey, Ahsoka it's fine. We all misjudge situations at some point. That run in with Ventress –,"

"That's kind of you to say, Lux, but that's not what I meant. The thing that I wanted to say was that I have a plan. I hate it. It's really obvious but it's the only thing that's going to work, if we don't want too much attention."

"Go on," Senator Organa urged her.

"It's going to sound stupid but it's one of the old and simple ones that still work, I've seen plans like this before. Here's the tracker," She held it up for both of them to see, "I'm going to put it back in the ship. We jump to a new destination, lure her in. Then the tracker comes out of the ship –,"

"– and we leave it on that planet. We jump to another planet but she won't be able to find us since we won't have the tracker. You're a genius Ahsoka! Old and simple but it works." Lux smiled down at Ahsoka, making her feel warm.

"Looks like I taught you well Lux. You figured it out," She smiled, proud of how fast he caught on.

"I assume that you won't need any assistance conducting this plan of yours? I have to admit, it's a rather impressive, yet simple plan. I think it might just work, Commander Tano," Senator Organa said to her.

Ahsoka could feel herself heating up slightly after being addressed as commander, "There's no need to call me a commander because I am no longer one. But no, I don't think we'll need help. And besides, I don't want to get Alderaan involved in anything because after what happened on Dantooine between her and I, let's just say that the less you are involved the better. I've seen the sorts of things she can do, and I'm just talking about the things she can do by herself."

The Senator nodded his head thoughtfully, looking at the projection on the holo- table. Then he quickly turned his gaze back to Ahsoka, looking surprised, "I'm sorry but did you just say _Dantooine_? Do you realise that you and Ventress _alone_ destroyed almost one eighth of the city? Anakin said that he had a feeling you were involved because he knew you had a flair for dramatics and destruction. Turns out he was right all along."

"Why do you look so shocked?" Lux asked between laughs, "It's surprising that they didn't destroy a quarter of the city. I'd say it's kind of disappointing that they didn't."

"Oh shut up, she swung her lightsabers first, not me!" Ahsoka glared at Lux.

"Now, now. Ahsoka I'm sure that you didn't engage her first. Lux, she was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker and he defiantly taught her some of his destructive ways. Be thankful that the city wasn't reduced to rubble. But on a different note, when are you thinking of leaving?"

The mood sobered, "Well seeing that everything is in order, I thought that it might be best if we left tomorrow morning. I don't want us to stay for longer than we have to, seeing as Ventress may already be near Alderaan. I want to put as much distance between Alderaan and our next destination as possible. "

"Very well then," Bail looked saddened to hear of the departure, "I ask you both to join Breha and I to dinner tonight. The only thing I request is that both of you get _at least_ eight hours sleep," he looked straight at Ahsoka, "It's a wonder that people in this galaxy can function on things like four hours rest. Lux, do make sure that she doesn't out do herself. Now, if you could kindly excuse me, I have some things to attend to."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OMG! I can't believe that I've already finished chapter 15! *Does a victory lap***

 **Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and continued support that you have given.**

 **It honestly means the world to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who has read this story from the start!**

 **You're the best readers an author could hope for! :) :) :)**

 **–BooksAreEverything3**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

 **The title of this chapter was inspired by the song:** _ **Never be Alone**_ **– by Shawn Mendes**

 **I was listening to this song when typing up this chapter and I thought to myself,**

" **If the Luxsoka ship had a theme song, I think it would be this song."**

– **BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 – Never be Alone**_

"Ahsoka, you're about to fall asleep. I think you've done enough training for one night." Lux called out to Ahsoka.

She had been training with her new lightsabers for the past three hours in the palace's training room. She had to admit, even though she felt comfortable enough with the blades, she knew that her techniques and forms were rusty.

Oh the lectures that Anakin, let alone Obi-wan, would have given Ahsoka…

Just as she was about to start the seventh phase in the simulations, Lux steered her away from the centre of the room.

"Lux…" She wined, "I want to keep going."

"And I don't want you to. I want you to quickly use the refresher and then go to bed."

"But…" Ahsoka proceeded to engage in a staring contest with Lux. It turned out that he was rather good at them. Submitting to defeat, Ahsoka yawned, deactivated her lightsabers and turned to go and use the refresher.

When Lux was involved, her defences usually crumbled, making Ahsoka vulnerable to anything and everything.

Not that it was necessarily a bad thing though…

* * *

When Ahsoka got out, she saw that Lux was still there waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait, you know," She yawned and stumbled slightly. A wave of fatigue suddenly washed over Ahsoka making her eyes star to droop.

"Ahsoka, you look like you're going to fall asleep in the next thirty seconds."

Lux then proceeded to sweep Ahsoka off of her feet, bridal style, and carry her out of the room.

When she started to protest, Lux said to her softly, "It's fine, just sleep."

"Thanks," Ahsoka let herself relax in his arms and started to doze off.

* * *

A while later, Ahsoka could feel herself being lowered onto her bed.

She liked how gentle he was underneath the rebel and senator which he buried himself in. She liked being around him. Most of all, she liked the compassion which she hadn't felt for a long, long time.

"Goodnight Ahsoka," Lux kissed her on the forehead and just as he made his way to the doorway, Ahsoka sat up.

"Wait, don't go." She didn't want Lux to leave her.

He turned around, a touch of concern lining his face, "What's wrong?" Lux walked back towards Ahsoka.

"Nothing just… Stay with me for a while. Please?"

Lux smiled down at her, the moon light illuminating his face, "OK." He sat down next to Ahsoka and put his arm around her waist. Ahsoka turned her face up to his and slowly kissed him. When they broke apart, she noticed that there was an almost completely faded scar just above his jaw line. It was about four centimetres long. It wasn't that noticeable unless you looked at it really closely.

"Was that from –?"

"The interrogations? Yeah."

Ahsoka curled up beside Lux and sighed, resting her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. He shouldn't have had to go through an ordeal such as that. No one should. She was happy that it was over for him. Lux had his hand placed on Ahsoka's shoulder but when he moved, the tips of his fingers lightly brushed against Ahsoka's lekku. At this, Ahsoka inhaled rather suddenly, causing Lux to move his hand away.

"Oh, your lekku. I'm sorry, I –,"

"It's alright. You can touch my lekku." Ahsoka could sense Lux's hesitancy. He gingerly touched her lekku and Ahsoka slightly shivered at the physical contact.

"Did I do something?" Ahsoka found Lux's concern for her well-being so sweet.

"No," she heard Lux sigh in relief, "It's just a new feeling for me, that's all. I've never had someone touch my lekku before. It's –It's kind of nice."

As Ahsoka let herself relax, something she hadn't been able to do for a while, she heard Lux softly sing to her,

" _So take a piece of my heart,_

 _And make it all your own,_

 _So when we are apart,_

 _You'll never be alone,_

 _You'll never be alone,"_

Ahsoka finally closed her eyes, being lulled asleep by the sound of Lux's heart beating steadily beneath her head.

"I promise you Ahsoka. I'll never leave you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Bursts into happy/sad tears for no apparent reason***

 ***Runs and gets a box of tissues***

 ***Wipes eyes* Sorry. It's just hard because when thinking about future chapters– *quickly puts hands over mouth to prevent any spoilers***

 **OMG I should shut up otherwise I will die knowing that I spoilt things for y'all. The next chapter will be up soon, since this was quite a short chapter. I actually cut the original chapter in half making this one chapter 16 and the next one chapter 17. I wanted to keep the bit of Luxsoka as a short and sweet chapter by itself.**

– **BooksAreEverything3**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

 **Hi y'all**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **(sorry that was a bit over due)**

 **Anyway, I'm alive, just in case y'all were wondering about me being gone for so long. Hope all of you who celebrate Christmas had a good one and to all those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope that you had a lovely holidays!**

 **(That's also over due)**

 **Sorry if the format is a bit odd, i'm now starting to write these fics on my phone (i was getting sick of using the computer.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **—BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17 — Moving Again_**

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open as the early morning sunlight filtered into the room. She was momentarily confused as to why Lux was lying next to her but then recalled that she had asked for him to stay with her last night.

Ahsoka slowly sat up trying not to awaken Lux but, naturally, she still did.

"Ahsoka? What time is it?" Lux said, his speech slightly slurred.

"Early," Ahsoka replied, getting out of bed.

"Well that wasn't a very useful answer."

"It wasn't meant to be," Ahsoka said, crossing her arms smirking at Lux, "Now, get up and get ready to leave. I think we've extended the Organa's hospitality for long enough."

* * *

"We're going to miss the two of you very much, you know." Senator Organa said to Ahsoka and Lux in the spaceport. There were no stormtroopers, as far as Ahsoka could see, which most likely meant that the Senator had ordered that there be none in the vicinity.

"Tell her we said goodbye," Lux said.

"Of course."

"I presume that you'll be happy once the troopers go?" Ahsoka said quietly.

"Very much," Senator Organa lowered his voice to a whisper, "Before I forget, here," He pulled out two com-links and pressed it into Ahsoka's hand, "A private communications device, which I am sure you have already figured out. What should we call you by?"

"Fulcrum," Lux murmured.

"Why not? Base it off the name of a pivot point, go ahead," Ahsoka muttered to herself.

Senator Organa cleared his throat, "You two better get going if you want to get to your next destination before the rotation period ends." What the Senator _really_ meant was: **_get out of here before Ventress comes._**

"Thank you Senator. This meant a great deal to us." Ahsoka said, getting the memo.

"Alderaan is happy to assist anyone in need of help. I hope to see the two of you again soon."

They said their goodbyes to Senator Organa and made their way towards the _Horizon. As they did, Ahsoka heard something that made her turn around in surprise. If not for her keen hearing, Ahsoka never would have heard it._

"May the Force be with you." Senator Bail Organa glanced at Ahsoka and swiftly walked off.

Ahsoka walked to the ship, smiling inside.

Something told her that things were going to change and that the Senator would play a great part in making it happen.

* * *

The trip through hyperspace was fairly uneventful.

For once.

Ahsoka and Lux sat lazily in the cockpit as the stars went by. Ahsoka was on her datapad, as was Lux, seeing as there was nothing else they could really do to pass the time. Ahsoka was watching a holo-thriller, which she was rather enjoying, her legs up against the control pannel.

The show was about a heist which a rouge Jedi had planned but, the 'partner in crime' had turned her in. Ahsoka bit her lip in anticipation, the show reaching a climax.

The rouge Jedi: _"You think you can stop **me**?" _

The friend _"We have you surrounded, you're not going to be able to get away_."

The rouge Jedi: " _Too late, I already have,"_ The rouge Jedi then disappeared into thin air. Literally.

Then the end credits rolled onto the screen.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ahsoka said loudly.

"What is it?" Lux asked, looking up from his datapad, amusement written on his face as Ahsoka took her ear plugs out in a huff.

"Cliffhanger," She grumbled.

"Well, it's inevitable in the holo-net shows," Lux said, laughing.

"It's not funny," Ahsoka said, making Lux laugh even more, "That was the last episode of season 12 on _The Quermia Heist_. I need answers not _more questions_!"

Lux's mouth formed into an 'oh' shape, "Ok, that _was_ a bad cliffhanger but wait until you get up to season 16," he paused for a second, "Hang on, when did you start watching it? The show, I mean."

"About 2 months ago?" Ahsoka screwed her face up trying to remember.

"Are you serious? That show has about 36 episodes in one season!" Lux gapped at her.

"Well, when I wasn't looking for you, I did have _some_ spare time on my hands. I do like to do things to relax in my spare time you know."

"I'll take your word for it. Anyway, while you were watching that, I was finding out some information about the planet that we're going to."

"So what did you find out?" Ahsoka steepled her hands together.

"For starters, we already know that Kidel is in the Outer Rim. Its population is pretty small, something along the lines of seven hundred people —give or take a bit—, the main city is known to be a bit shady at night—,"

"Hey, it can't be as bad as Coruscant, can it?"

"Probably not, I mean, Coruscant is a level of its own. Anyway, it seemes alright from what I've read."

Ahsoka stared into the depths of hyperspace a thought on her mind that had just come to her, "Thanks for helping me back there, on Alderaan when I lost it a bit. In front of the stormtroopers."

"It's fine Ahsoka," Lux paused and Ahsoka noticed that he was looking at the expression on her face, "Is there something else you wanted to say?"

"Um, yeah."

"What is it?"

Ahsoka's response was sheepish, "Force, this is wrong of me to say but, do you have any credits?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This time, I swear, the next chapter will be up soon**

 **Also I'm about to make a small Harry Potter one shot. Just wanted to let y'all know!**

 **—BooksAreEverything3**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

 **Told y'all that the next chapter was gonna be up quick! This will be a long chapter so get ready for the ride!**

 **—BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18 — A Night Out_**

As it turned out, Lux _did_ have credits to spare. In fact, he had a lot.

"You're telling me that all this time you've had 9000 credits?! Ever since I left the Order I've been surviving on 1500 credits!"

Lux blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "It doesn't matter Ahsoka besides, I've got the feeling that I'm going to have to use some soon."

"Why?" Ahsoka was genuinely confused.

Lux arched an eyebrow at her, "Firstly, if you go out in a combat suit then you're going to get a lot of unwanted attention. Secondly, you are coming to a cantina with me. You deserve a night off, to be an average 19 year old teenager for once."

Ahsoka let his words sink in, "Lux Bonteri, did you just ask me out?" In the back of her mind, Ahsoka could hear Padmé groaning about how clueless she was.

"Effectively, Ahsoka Tano, yes I did," Lux smirked at her, "Now hurry up before Ventress finds us. It would be nice to go somewhere without the fear of being skewered with a lightsaber.

* * *

"Luke!" Ahsoka called out to Lux using his fake name, "I don't want to do this!" Force she was self conscious.

"Just come on, we don't have all day."

"It's _night_ ," Ahsoka pointed out as she (unwillingly) opened the change-room door, coming out slowly.

She came out and stood in front of Lux, waiting for his opinion. Ahsoka found it very unnatural to be wearing a dress. It was confining in her view. She was wearing a teal coloured dress which stopped just below her knees. It was rather plain, with the only noticeable feature being the only one strap on the dress going across the right shoulder. Towards the bottom of the dress, it fanned out, allowing Ahsoka some freedom to move.

"Is it too formal?" Ahsoka stammered to Lux when she realised that his eyes were wide open, "It was the simplest thing that they had which I liked and I—," Ahsoka was cut off by Lux who said something she thought she'd hear someone say to her.

"You look beautiful."

Ahsoka opened her mouth and shut it again, like a goldfish. She fingered her lekku, smiling softly, not knowing how to respond.

"You don't look too bad yourself," was Ahsoka's reply, as she looked at Lux. Lux wore something much more low-key, a white collared shirt and jeans. Somehow, he managed to look even better than he usually did.

As Lux took her arm, she realised something.

It was funny, in Ahsoka's view. For anyone else she would _never_ wear a dress, but for Lux, there was something in her that made her want to wear one.

* * *

When they entered the cantina, Ahsoka was _not_ prepared for the loud music which blared from the speakers. The sound vibrates in her lekku but after a while the music became bearable. Ahsoka and Lux danced for a bit before they sat down at the bar.

"I didn't know that you could dance so well Ahsoka." Lux said as they sat down. They had switched to using their real names because no one would be able to hear them over the din of the music.

"I do have a few tricks up my sleeve Lux." She said laughing slightly. A thought occurred to Ahsoka, one that she should have had before, "Lux, have _you_ ever had alcohol before?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Ahsoka fiddled with the fabric of her dress before answering, "The thing is, I've never actually been allowed to try any. Even after I turned 18 Skyguy was always on my case about it if we ever went into a place like this for intel or something like that. I never really had the chance or the time—,"

"Wait are you, Ahsoka Tano, telling me that _you_ want to try alcohol?"

Ahsoka laughed, "Yes, Lux Bonteri. That is _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"You never cease to amaze me."

Ahsoka looked pointedly at Lux, "You told me to try and be an average 19 year old tonight. I'm asking you to do the same." Ahsoka turned away from Lux and grabbed the attention of the bartender. She was a green Twi'lek, about the same age and Lux and herself.

"Hey I'm Hera. What'd you two like?" She said loudly over the music.

"Just two glasses of wine thanks." Ahsoka said as Lux passed over some credits to Hera.

"No problem. Oh—," Hera leaned down towards Ahsoka, "By the way, you got yourself a good catch," She indicated towards Lux before she sauntered off.

"What was that about?" Lux asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka leaned towards him, "Don't worry, it's nothing that involves you." She said before kissing Lux, closing the gap between them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something but I have your drinks," The Twi'lek named Hera set down two glasses before them. She then leaned towards the bar close to them, her eyes darting from side to side, a concerned expression on her face, "Before I leave the two of you, there's something you need to know," Hera turned most of her attention to Ahsoka, " You're Ahsoka, correct?" Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. Hera took no notice and continued with urgency in her voice, "The reason I know your name is because I was told by a woman, who appears to be from Dathomier, to tell you to meet her in the allyway beside the spaceport in 10 minutes. She looked like she meant business. Enjoy the drinks but please, please be careful when you meet this woman."

Hera started to walk off but Ahsoka grabbed her by the arm, "Thank you, Hera. Thank you for telling us this." The Twi'lek nodded and Ahsoka let go of her arm.

Ahsoka closed her eyes reached out very carefully through the Force, frowning as her suspicions were confirmed, "Looks like our time tonight has been cut short Lux. Like usual."

"Don't worry Ahsoka, it's going to be fine." Lux told her, noting her sad expression. Ahsoka raised her glass, and tapped it softly against Lux's, then drained it in one go.

"That was—," Ahsoka started to say but was cut off.

"Bad?" Lux suggested, screwing his face up, looking at the half empty glass in his hand.

"I was going to say interesting but bad is another way of putting it." Ahsoka said shrugging her shoulders. Despite the situation, Ahsoka felt herself relax slightly, "Come on," She said, taking Lux's hand in her own, "We mustn't keep the heyena waiting.

* * *

It was lightly raining by the time Ahsoka and Lux reached the specified alleyway beside the spaceport. As the rain came down, Ahsoka started to feel herself calming down externally but worried internally. Lux on the other hand was downright scared. She could tell because even though he was trying to contain his emotions, there were still waves of fear rolling through the Force.

"Lux, I know you're scared but can you please try to keep calm."

"Calm? Ahsoka, it's not natural to walk into something like this with no fear."

"Look," Ahsoka stopped walking and turned to face Lux, "Underneath this sheet of calm I am scared, no doubt about it. You just have to tell yourself that it's not going to do you any good if you walk head into a situation full of nerves. You won't be able to think, to act properly. Purpose before feelings." Ahsoka bent down, reached into her boots and pulled out her lightsabers.

"I was wondering where you stored your lightsabers. Now it's kind of obvious why you didn't wear something like heels."

"Are you mental? I wouldn't be _caught dead_ wearing heels. Even if it were for an undercover mission," Ahsoka quickened her pace, her boots splashing in the small puddles that were starting to form. Ahsoka was now picking up the Force-signiture of the person who they were looking for, "Alright Ventress," Ahsoka said loudly into the allyway, "Get out of the shadows or are you going to run and hide like the coward you are?" This was one of her strengths in one-on-one combat. Taunting.

A laugh echoed through the ally, followed by two red lightsabers being turned on. Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka could see Lux reaching out for his blaster. She shook her head once.

 _Not yet_.

Lux paused, his hand hovering over the handle of his blaster. Just in case.

"Ahh. Snippy as ever, aren't you Tano?" Maybe it was the word _snippy_ but for a reason this comment struck a nerve of Ahsoka's. She turned on her own lightsabers and looked at Ventress, now agrivated.

"That's it! What is it that you have against me? Are you that strung up about revenge? First you put a tracker in my ship and the second thing you do is come along and ruin the night that I was having with my boyfriend! Are you still holding grudges against me?" The words poured out of Ahsoka's mouth. They started to circle each other like vultures, wanting to attack its prey. The rain came down harder and faster, sizzling against the heat of the lightsabers.

"Yes and no. Not against you per se but against Dooku and his master, Sidious." At this, Ahsoka laughed mirthlessly.

"Hate to break it too you but Dooku is dead, at the hands of my own master. Sidious, on the other hand, he's the puppeteer of this whole thing. He's Palpatine. How do I know this? You can thank Obi-Wan Kenobi for that. Are really as stupid as you look?" Ventress lashed out at Ahsoka. Ventress bought down both of her lightsabers swiftly and Ahsoka blocked the blow with her own. She briefly thanked the Force that she had thought of doing some training before she left Alderaan. Ahsoka called upon the Force and backfliped away from Ventress.

"Who's the one running away now?" Ventress cackled as she Force-jumped high into the air, once again bringing down her lightsabers on Ahsoka. Ahsoka put her lightsabers into an 'X' against Ventress' lightsabers which were in a parallel form. Ahsoka could tell that that Ventress had the upper hand in this situation because of the amount of pressure which was being forced upon her.

The blood red blades started to inch closer to Ahsoka's shoulder, until she had an idea. Ahsoka turned off her lightsabers and used the Force to roll out of the way in a matter of a second. Ventress stumbled but regained her balance just as quickly, giving Ahsoka just enough time to turn her lightsabers back on, flying back into the action.

As their lightsabers clashed, Ahsoka delt out more verbal blows, because she could, "Your form is sloppy. My, my... Dooku wouldn't be happy. Once you were feared and respected but now you've stooped low. You've grown soft." Ahsoka aimed for Ventress' neck but a sudden feeling of apprehension washed over her.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ she thought darkly.

Ventress kicked Ahsoka in the legs, causing her to fall in a puddle, her lightsabers slipping out of her hands. Ahsoka made an attempt to get back up but it was no use as Ventress aimed both of her lightsabers at Ahsoka's neck.

"Ahsoka!" Lux cried out in a strangled voice. Just then, a few things happened at once. There was a change in the Force around them, anger and fear dominated the air. Ahsoka saw Lux pull out his blaster and point it at Ventress.

She saw the blaster shake slightly in his hand.

"Don't be stupid Lux! No!" But it was too late. Just as the words had left Ahsoka's mouth, Lux had already fired at Ventress.

Multiple times.

Most of the shots missed but one was quite accurate. Ventress took her sabers away from Ahsoka's neck, grazing her shoulders and lekku in the in the process, and reflected the shot.

Right back at Lux.

Time seemed to slow down as Ahsoka saw the blaster bolt slam into Lux's side, as he gasped and fell to the ground.

Something snapped within Ahsoka. Using the Force, she ruthlessly slammed Ventress into the wall of the ally. Ahsoka stood up, ignoring the throb that was coming from her shoulders and lekku. She Force-pulled her lightsabers towards her and once again ignited her bright, pure-white lightsabers.

Ahsoka didn't know if it was her doing or not, but the rain pounded down on them, lightning cracked through the air like a whip.

Ahsoka barly let Ventress get up before she uttered two words and attacked her, "You bitch."

With her sabers held in her usual reverse grip, Ahsoka charged at Ventress. Ahsoka's attacks became more erratic and unpredictable. She let her anger get the better of her. Ventress deserved to feel pain. She deserved to suffer as much as Ahsoka had. Ventress struggled to keep up with Ahsoka's attacks. Ahsoka could feel Ventress' fear.

 _Good,_ she thought, _let her be scared. She should be._

Ahsoka kicked Ventress hard in the gut, making her stumble. Ahsoka took this to her advantage and cut Ventress' right hand off from the wrist. Ventress howled in agony and let go of her lightsabers as she fell to her knees, clutching the spot were her hand once was. Ahsoka raised her lightsabers, about to deal out the final blow but she stopped, a pale grey-green light forming infront Ventress as though it was protecting her.

 _ **Ahsoka, is this what your master would have wanted?**_

Ahsoka recognised the voice instantly, "Barriss? Wait, does that mean you're—you're dead?"

 _ **Yes Ahsoka, that is correct, but besides the point. Look at what you have done. It's not right, is it?**_

The grey-green light disappeared and all that remained was Ventress, Ahsoka's lightsabers illuminating her face. When Ahsoka looked at Ventress, she found that everything she had once perceived Ventress as had been stripped away entirely. The only thing that remained was someone in pain. Pain because of having her hand severed. Pain because she knew that she had failed once again.

Ahsoka felt her lightsabers slip out of her hands, deactivating as they hit the ground, the heavy truth looming above her, "I used the Dark Side," Ahsoka muttered falling to her knees, cold with the realisation.

"You see now, don't you?" Ventress hissed out in pain, "You see how easy it is to be subjected by the Dark Side." Ventress Force-pulled her red lightsabers towards herself and clipped them onto her belt.

"Just go... Please go!" Ahsoka chocked out.

 _Ventress looked at Ahsoka, an expression looking like a mix of calmness and pity was etched across her face, "You carry a burden of pain that I too once carried... I am sorry for the way things turned out..._ _Farewell... Ahsoka Tano."_ With that, Assaj Ventress stood up, turned around and ran, Force-jumping up on top of a building, before she jumped down the other side, vanishing from Ahsoka's view.

Ahsoka listened to the rain hit the ground, her endless stream of tears gliding down her face and becoming lost in the rain.

 _I'm so, so sorry Anakin... Master... I just— I wanted to protect him, I wanted to protect Lux..._

Lux...

"Oh Force... Lux!" Ahsoka summoned her lightsabers, attaching them to her belt. She shakily got up and limped towards Lux. She was injured, exhausted and felt like she was going to pass out but, she didn't give a damn.

When she got to Lux, Ahsoka slumped down beside him. She could have passed out in relief when she found a pulse. It was slightly slow but nevertheless, it meant that he was alive.

"Thank the Force you're alive, I'd have killed you if you weren't." Ahsoka whispered. Her brain suddenly kicked into overdrive, remembering that Lux had been shot. She undid the shirt to see the extent of the wound.

In Ahsoka's opinion, he was lucky to be alive.

The blaster bolt had taken out an impressive amount of skin on his left hand side next to his rib cage. It was deep but not deep enough to require the attention of a medic. Not yet at any rate.

Ahsoka had to tear Lux's shirt so she could devise a substitute for a bandage. Even though she was low on energy, she used the Force to bare most of Lux's weight for her as she carried him back to the ship.

As the rain kept coming down on both of them, Ahsoka thought of Ventress.

 _"You carry a burden of pain that I too once carried..."_

Ahsoka had never seen Ventress as a person who'd carry pain upon her. Ventress had a reason to carry out actions. For what, Ahsoka wouldn't be able to know. Ahsoka did know that she had her own reasons to keep going. If Lux was with her then he would be why she kept going. They would have each other.

Did Ventress keep going for a reason like that, or was it something much deeper?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I told y'all that this chapter would be posted quickly.**

 **It's my longest ever chapter (a little less than 3000 words) so i'm really happy.**

 **The next chapter may take a while to be uploded so you have been warned!**

 **I really love all of the reviews which have been posted.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Keep on reading**

 **—BooksAreEverything3**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

 **Hi** **y'all. I have some bad news...**

 **I'm back at school!**

 **This means that, on the upside, my posts will be longer to read (I think) but on the downside, it means that the upload time will be longer. I'm thinking maybe I'll upload weekly or every two weeks? I promise to get that Harry Potter one-shot uploaded soon (I spend most of my writing time on this fic)! I also want to say that this fanfiction is now definitely an AU (Alternative Universe) and I have changed that in the description section at the same time I uploaded this chapter.**

 **Now you may read.**

 **—BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19 - Recovery and Resettling_**

All Ahsoka did in hyperspace was sit by Lux, holding his hand. She'd set course for a planet named Lothal. Something in the Force told her that Lothal was going to be important. Besides, Lothal was in the Outer Rim meaning that there would be less chance of being discovered. They had been in hyperspace for three standard days and there were only six standard hours remaining.

Lux had been asleep for all that time, which made it a bit more difficult for Ahsoka to put a bacta patch on him. Ahsoka could not get over what an incredibly close call it had been. If Ventress had played her cards right and actually thought about aiming accurately, it could have been the lungs… or potentially the heart…

Ahsoka held Lux's hand a little tighter at the awful thought.

She hoped that Lothal would be able to treat them well. For the past year, the only thing that Ahsoka wanted was to be free for a while. Free from running, free from always looking behind her shoulder, free to trust people for once. Free to be herself.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted by a groan which came from Lux, which caused Ahsoka to be on full alert. He mumbled something unintelligible and said it again, only this time Ahsoka could work it out.

"Ahsoka?" his eyes fluttered open "Ahsoka? What happened? Where are we? And… Where's my shirt?" Ahsoka laughed at the last question, but it didn't last long as Lux screwed his face up in pain, clenching Ahsoka's hand very hard.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "Breath, it'll make the pain a little bit easier to bear." Once Lux released her hand, Ahsoka helped him sit upright and then she stood up to get the first aid kit which she always kept on hand, "I'm sorry I didn't give you any painkillers earlier," Ahsoka handed two pills to Lux, "You were out for three standard days while we've been in hyperspace, so I couldn't give them to you." Ahsoka watched as Lux swallowed the pills dry and how he immediately relaxed as they kicked in.

"Geez, where did you get those pills from Ahsoka?" Lux asked incredulously, "That's really effective!"

"I may or may not have smuggled them from Kix's med supply. But honestly, that's not important right now. What I'm more interested in is what do you remember, Lux, and how much?"

"I remember everything, up until the point that I got shot." Ahsoka nodded upon hearing this.

"Good, that's all you need to remember."

"Why?" Lux looked quizzically at Ahsoka, "Is there something I should know? Or…?"

Ahsoka pressed her lips together, "I'd rather not tell you, Lux. I– argh," Ahsoka placed her head in her hands and sighed. When she lifted her head up, Ahsoka didn't make direct eye contact with Lux. Instead, she stared at a point on the wall above his head, "The first thing you have to understand is that when –when that blaster bolt hit you, I thought that it went much further into you than it did. I– I thought you died. In that moment, I couldn't think. I cut one of Ventress's hands off and I... I got very close to killing her. I wasn't myself, Lux. The Dark Side of the Force crept in for a minute and –," Lux cut across her.

"It's ok, Ahsoka. It's not great that you cut her hand but I understand where you're coming from. It's like when I went with Death Watch after my Mother died."

"I know, it's just… I threw all my values away. Is that wrong of me, Lux?"

"You wanted revenge, Ahsoka, it's only natural." The two of them lapsed into silence for a while.

"Hey, Lux?" Ahsoka suddenly said, "I never got to thank you for the night we had together. Before any of this happened, I mean."

"You don't need to thank me, Ahsoka. I just thought that we needed a break." Lux stopped, an odd expression appearing on his face.

"What's that look supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked.

Lux shifted slightly before answering, "Nothing, well…" He ran a hand through his bangs, " Something you said to Ventress… About me being your boyfriend."

Ahsoka darkened upon hearing this, " I–I–um–well–," Ahsoka couldn't form a coherent sentence, so Lux saved Ahsoka from her misery.

"Sorry, I was just a bit curious, that's all," Lux had a playful smirk on his face, "I mean, maybe I consider you to be my girlfriend."

Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek and then got up, "Well, as nice as that is, you need to rest." Ahsoka laughed as Lux rolled his eyes at her. Ahsoka got out a shirt for Lux (Ahsoka had bought both of them clothes before they left) and helped him put it on.

"I could have done that myself, you know," Lux said.

"But I didn't want you to. Besides, I don't need you to re-open that wound and cause us another problem. We've only got another six hours in hyperspace… And that does not mean that you can get up!" Ahsoka added quickly before turning out of Lux's room.

"Wait Ahsoka," Lux called out to her, "Before you go, I just want to know one thing. What planet are we heading to?"

Ahsoka put her head back into the room, "It's a planet called Lothal and hopefully, if things go well, we might be able to stay there for a while. It's in the Outer Rim so that probably means we're going to be out of the reach of the Empire. At least, I hope we'll be."

* * *

When they finally came out of hyperspace, Ahsoka sighed at how beautiful the planet before her looked. Unlike most planets, it was untouched by the war that had been raging throughout the galaxy for three years. It was almost… Perfect.

The other thing that Ahsoka immediately knew about Lothal was that the planet had a very strong connection to the Force. It was like a magnet drawing them in but slowly, and softly. Lothal was like an invitation, one that wanted you to stay for a while. It wasn't how Mortis had pulled them in, like when trying to swim against a rip. Mortis… That was a living nightmare…

Ahsoka heard the doors open behind her and she had to restrain herself from flinching at the sound, her thoughts still on Mortis. She rolled her eyes as Lux sat down, but also released a small breath that she had been holding.

"I thought I told you to rest, Lux," Ahsoka glanced out of the corner of her eye at him.

"Sorry I just wanted to see what it looked like. Lothal, I mean. I can go back if you want."

"No, no it's… it's fine." Ahsoka replied somewhat absentmindedly.

"What's that for?" Lux asked picking up, "Is there something wrong?" He turned to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed, "Ok, no… There is something wrong," Ahsoka turned her focus back to flying the **_Horizon_** towards Lothal, "I'll tell you when we land. It'll make things a bit easier for me to explain."

"Understood, _Commander Tano_ ,"

"There's no need to call me Commander, _Senator Bonteri_ ," Ahsoka retorted immediately.

" _Very_ funny, Ahsoka,"

"You fell right into that one Lux, there's no denying it,"

"Just try to focus on landing, would you?"

* * *

"Ahsoka, would you care to explain exactly _why_ we are in the middle of a grass field Ahsoka?" Lux asked, gesturing to the untouched plains behind him.

Ahsoka walked down the ramp of the **_Horizon_** towards him, "The reason, Lux," she said softly, crossing her arms and looking out to the foreign place, "is that I want to train you. Well, try to at the very least," Ahsoka turned to look at Lux, "Do you have the lightsabers?"

"Of course I have the lightsabers, I carry them with me all the time," Lux paused for a second, his hair swaying slightly in the soft breeze, "Are you thinking of teaching me in lightsaber combat, Ahsoka?"

"Yes Lux, I am. I'm not going to be as good a teacher as Master Kenobi or…Anakin," Ahsoka's voice caught slightly on his name, "But I can try. You don't have to be a Jedi or Sith, or even a Force User for that matter, to be able to wield a lightsaber."

Lux looked at Ahsoka with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked like he was about to say something when he stepped past Ahsoka.

"You saw that?" Lux said, going into the long patches of grass.

Ahsoka was suddenly on full alert, reaching out into the Force to pick up any forms of life, her hands resting on her lightsabers. Lux slowly stepped through the long grass and then his head disappeared from view.

"Lux? What is it?" To Ahsoka's relief, he answered immediately.

"Come and look at this Ahsoka, it's not dangerous."

Ahsoka pushed past the grass, heading towards Lux. It was a strange sight that awaited her. Not the one that she had been expecting. She found Lux kneeling on the ground and…

Was that a Loth-cat he was petting?

"How do you think it found us?" Ahsoka knelt down next to Lux. The Loth-cat was white, just like the colour of her lightsabers.

The cat looked up at Ahsoka as soon as it heard her voice. It bounded over to her and jumped into her arms.

"Oh, hello you!" Ahsoka was quite surprised at but laughed none the less. The cat purred as Ahsoka scratched it behind its ear, "I'm going to put you down now." Ahsoka tried to put the Loth-cat down but it stubbornly clung to her arm. She tried a few more times but the cat clung to her with a steel grip, not wanting to let go.

"Looks like you have an admirer Ahsoka," Lux commented.

"Jealous much?" Ahsoka said, smiling. She stood up and made her way back to the **_Horizon_** , Loth-cat in her arms.

"Wait, Ahsoka, where are you taking that Loth-cat?" He groaned loudly, "Force, Ahsoka, don't tell me that you're keeping it, are you?"

"Technically, Lux," Ahsoka called over her shoulder, "She _wants_ to stay with me. If she doesn't want to leave then she doesn't have to. Besides, what do you have against her?"

The only response Ahsoka got was a loud sigh in defeat. She laughed, thinking about how things would change with the Loth-cat.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was a bit boring but necessary. It's actually taken me a week to type up this chapter as school has gotten in the way but I finally did it!**

 **I'm sorry if there are thing wrong. I'm** **writing** **this late at night.**

 **Got to go other wise i'll be in trouble with my mom and dad.**

 **If you're in my time zone then goodnight to y'all.**

 **–BooksAreEverything3**


	21. Author’s Note (IMPORTAINT)

**PLEASE READ THIS**

Hey y'all,

Ok first of all I have not dropped off the face of the earth. I know it's been something like a month since I last posted a chapter (or anything for that matter) and I'm really, really sorry. Here is a list of my excuses:

1\. I've had major, and I mean _major_ writers block. 

2\. I've been writing this fanfic in a weird way. What I've done is that I've actually done a block of writing for this story but it's set in the future and I need to bridge it with the stuff that's currently going on in the story. I hope that makes sense and I apologise if it doesn't. 

3\. School has been wreaking havoc on the amount of time I get to write and on top of homework I'm having to do tons of assessments (some of which are actually due this week) 

4\. Ive stupidly been dedicating like all of my free time to watching anime. FYI it's called _Fairy Tail_ and you MUST go and watch it!! (You have to specify sub or dub if you want to watch it though) 

5\. I haven't been managing my time properly 

6\. There is probably something else that I've forgotten to mention too but I can't remember... 

Sooo... as you can see, at this point in time it's like my life doesn't want me to write fan fiction. I swear that everyday I'm just thinking about where I can squeeze writing fan fiction into my schedule and what exactly I'm gonna write.

takes a deep breath* I'm sorry for the length of this but it really is important that y'all know. I'm also going to be going on a school camp soon for a week and that's gonna leave me a lot of time to think about what to write so that's one good thing! I'm also sorry for any errors in this but it is about 3am or so in my time zone and I'm experiencing a bit of insomnia and I just remembered about this apology that I had to write.

Thanks for persevering with this fanfic it really means the world to me! I solemnly swear that I will do my best to get another chapter up before the end of this month :)

—BooksAreEverything3


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

 ***nervously* uhhh Hi?**

 **BTW it's Lux's POV**

 **Also, my big *Ahem* rant will be at the bottom**

 **-BooksAreEverything3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20 - Clashing Blades**_

One day later, and Lux had already encountered a significant problem (in his opinion). His wound wasn't the problem because it had more or less healed (due to the fact that he'd been out cold for three standard days in hyperspace with a bacta-patch). The Loth-cat wasn't the problem, thank Force it was quiet, nor was it Lothal.

The problem was lightsabers, specifically, how to use them.

"Lux, focus!" Ahsoka's kind but terse voice snapped lux out of his daze. Her demeanor had changed as she had been teaching Lux. She was less lenient than she usually was and it reminded Lux of the time when Ahsoka and Rex had trained the rebels on Orderon.

"Sorry I..." Lux trailed off trying to think what the reason was. Ahsoka looked at him expectantly and Lux dropped his gaze to the lightsabers in his hands.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's the lightsabers... No, not like that!" Lux added quickly seeing how taken aback Ahsoka was by the comment.

"I should hope not."

Lux winced at her words, "That came across wrong, sorry," he took a breath, "I mean, isn't it a bit early for me to be handling lightsabers?"

Ahsoka looked at him sharply, "If you're talking about substituting lightsabers Lux, then you're wrong. Totally wrong. I think much high of you than that. Besides, they're in training mode so they won't kill you but they will hurt a bit and will probably leave a bruise. But if you feel it's too much then try with one blade. Turn off the shoto blade, the -,"

"Yellow one," Lux finished for her, "Yeah I remember," Lux de-activated the blade and clipped it onto his belt.

"What does it feel like with one blade?"

Lux slowly swung the green blade in various directions. After a minute he replied, "Balanced, that's the only way I can describe it." Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully.

"Balanced..." she repeated slowly, "That's good. Now, we duel." Ahsoka clipped her own shoto blade onto her belt and ignited her main lightsaber. Lux brought the green lightsaber up higher, trying to recall the many forms which Ahsoka had told (and showed) him. Ahsoka came at him with lightning fast speed, barely giving Lux enough time to block her attack. As Ahsoka drew back, Lux made an attempt to strike Ahsoka but she swiftly knocked the blade out of his grasp.

"You were wide open for me to disarm you, not too bad on your initial defense though. You've got quick reflexes, I'll give you that but..."

"But what?" Lux asked, half intrigued and half concerned with what Ahsoka had to say.

"But as much as I'd hate to admit it, Anakin is right. You need to learn to be one with the Kyber crystal, understand it. You need to know how the Force holds everything together and shapes everything around us."

For a few seconds, Lux stared at Ahsoka as if her lekku had suddenly turned into hair. When he finally was able to get words out of his mouth he said, "Uh could you please speak to me in Galactic Basic. You completely lost me when you said I have to be one with the crystal."

Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber and Lux copied her. Ahsoka frowned, pursing her lips slightly as if she didn't want to make a sassy comment in return, "You're not making this easy for me Lux. Let's go back to the basics. What is the Force? What is it used for?"

"Um... It's something which gives a Jedi or a Sith their powers. Then they can fight and, oh I don't know... Lift rocks with it." Lux's tone was hopeful but his answer seemed more like a question.

Ahsoka muttered something under her breath, Lux only able to pick up the words , "insensitive," and, "moronic." Ahsoka took be a deep breath and sat down on the grass, motioning Lux to come sit next to her.

"The Force, Lux, is an energy which is the life of the galaxy, the universe as we know it. Yes, it can be used for lifting things and fighting but it's not just about that. It isn't like a tool which you exploit, it isn't meant to be used for personal gain, it -,"

"But what is it? You're saying more of what the Jedi would say. What is it, not how it's used and how it should be used." Lux looked at Ahsoka, the ghost of a smile on his face. Ahsoka closed her eyes and crossed her legs, clasping her hands together.

"Well… The force is an energy, one which is in every living thing. Some of us are more in tune with it than others, some using for good and some for bad. It binds and penetrates us. Basically it's like duct-tape, it has a light side, a dark side and it binds the universe together." She finished, smiling into the distance as Lux laughed his head off.

"Who told you that?" Lux said breathlessly, in-between laughs but he quickly sobered up when he saw Ahsoka's grey and stormy face.

"Anakin." Suddenly her whole expression changed and she stood up abruptly. She was thinking about something and Lux could see the cogs turning in her head, "Wait," Ahsoka turned to face him, "Before Obi-Wan told us that it was Palpatine who was behind everything, didn't you say that you knew who was behind everything?"

Desperation was written on her face and Lux bit his lip hesitating. Lux couldn't not tell Ahsoka, right? That he wasn't entirely honest when he said that he knew, that it was just a hunch. How would she feel if she knew he lied?

He had to tell Ahsoka. Taking a deep breath he said, "Ahsoka, I wasn't being completely honest when I told you."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean, Lux?"

"Just listen, ok?" Ahsoka nodded, saying for him to continue, "When I escaped from my cell on the Separatist ship, I heard something, a voice which I could swear was Palpatine." Lux shuddered and rubbed his arms for warmth, the same cold feeling of dread and uneasiness washing over him he felt when he first heard the sinister voice as he thought about the words which it'd said.

 _'When the time comes, the young ex-padawan of Anakin Skywalker shall be no more... Order 66 will make sure of that...'_

"Are you sure you want to continue Lux?" Ahsoka had concern written all over her face.

"Yeah but you won't believe me. So, up in the air vents I heard his voice and he... He said something... I'll never forget it." Lux paused and buried his head in his hands, _stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thought angrily.

"Lux tell just me!" Ahsoka commanded.

"It was about you, alright!" He cried out, unaware of the tear which was slowly making it's way down his cheek, "Alright?" He walked away a few meters from her, gripping his hair tightly, "Ahsoka he said, _'When the time comes, the young ex-padawan of Anakin Skywalker shall be no more... Order 66 will make sure of that...'_ those were his exact words!"

"Lux, you didn't know what -," Lux cut right right through whatever Ahsoka was going to say, unable to stop himself from yelling.

"Do _not_ tell me that I had no clue what was going to happen because I already know that!" He whirled around to Ahsoka, a look of pure shock on her face as she'd never seen him this angered before, "If I hadn't sat around on Ryloth then maybe, just _maybe_ , I could have prevented thousands of Jedi and other Force-sensitives from dying!"

Before he could even process what was happening, he ran towards a small mountain range in the hopes of being alone, ignoring Ahsoka's pleads to come back.

* * *

 **A** **N:**

 **OMFG ROUFSV UEVCDHGSBJNLF I did it! I Uploaded a chapter after god knows how long! (a few months?) And yes, I know I didn't live up to my promise lol!** ***Screams as if is insane* I'm so happy and proud of myself**

 **Sup y'all? I'm back! Im sorry for being MIA for so long! *chuckles nervously* but can someone explain why i was just about crying as i wrote the end of the chapter?  
**

 **I'm happy that I got through my writers block *cough*got my act** ** **together** *cough* and proud of myself because I can actually read my own handwriting **

**If it wasn't for Fall Out Boy (btw they are, hands down, one of the best bands ever (probably _the_ best band ever)) I would never have uploaded this chapter and ****because I just had an idea of how the rest of the story will work while listening to them and got my act together about uploading when listening to them.** **Also, exams are basically finished so i _may_ have time to update faster. I think anyone in high school can guess how exams just wreck everything!  
**

 **Btw, I'm a a heck of a lot more active on my wattpad account so I suggest you go follow it because if u want to make sure that i'm still around writing, then u will know there if you follow my stories there. also i have discontinued my harry potter fan fiction because it was going nowhere but i do have another one on wattpad. what you should take out of this is that _i am more active on wattpad!_  
**

 **Now I need to come up with more ideas for the next few chapters!**

 **Y'all are the best, thank you so so so so so much for sticking with me through this and not abandoning this fic!**

 **-BooksAreEverything3**


End file.
